Forgetting You
by Zcyler
Summary: Replaced. That's what Endou Mamoru felt as a new kid steps into his life. Gets him kicked of the team, takes his position and more importantly - takes away his friends. His only thoughts - No one cares. His only option - Run away. Set after Ep127
1. R E P L A C E D

**WOOT! BIRTHDAY FIC!**

**So been dying to release this fic but I wanted to release it on my birthday and well finally here it is – Uploading the day before cause I'll be away on my birthday.**

**Even though I thought of a story like this more than 3 years ago, it's also inspired by xXRenakuxRawrzXx's**** story: Inazuma Eleven: Squad Zero Attacks!**

****Put it in a way that ever since I started reading fanfiction I've always wanted to make a "Forgotten" Story. I don't know why… it was the first fic that I ever dreamed of writing… it's just that there was no good fandom to fit it with until I discovered Inazuma Eleven.****

_I don't own Inazuma Eleven or Psyqualia (belongs to CardFight! Vanguard)._

* * *

><p><strong> 1 | REPLACED<strong>

As loud as a pride of roaring lions, thunder rumbled throughout every inch of Inazuma town. The clouds as grey as stone surrounded the skies, not a hint of blue could be seen. A million light droplets fell from the sky creating pools of water hitting the students who carried umbrellas which scattered from Inazuma High, leaving to go home after a long hard days work. The ending school bell, still echoing as the many students shielded themselves from the sudden downpour.

While many students rush to their cars or hid under the protection of their umbrellas, one student in particular continued to let the rain drops fall on him. Yes he was a student, but no, he had not gone to school that day… for reasons yet to be explained. He was only passing by before he made his way… one last time. Slowly, but in many thoughts, he passed by the high school's soccer field where familiar several students scattered the grassy field, kicking the all too familiar soccer ball.

The boy sighed as he watched a familiar goggled, caped boy pass to another boy with platinum blond hair who sent a flaming shot at the goal, the rain not even soaking the flames out. A boy with dark royal blue hair leapt to the side, blocking the almost impossible shot from getting through. He stayed watching until he heard the many triumphant cheers that came from the field as he watched the crowd of soccer players; managers and coach leave the field. The boy with dark royal blue hair upon the shoulders of his fellow teammates, a look of pure happiness on both his face as well as the others that carried him on their shoulders as he held the trophy high above his head.

The boy clenched both his fist, both at his sides. To think that a year ago, that was him protecting that goal now he didn't even qualify for the bench.

"_All that effort at Raimon didn't count after all,"_ he thought as he brushed his hand through his messy, wet brown hair and adjusted his orange bandana.

"_All because of him…"_

His mind flashed to the familiar but unfamiliar figure with royal blue hair who now stood in front of the goal that he once stood. The person who not only took his positions, took his role as captain, but stole every last friend of his too.

The one who could always see the positive, the one who would never give up when things were down…

Endou Mamoru… had lost _everything_.

He didn't expect things would change so much at high school. He didn't think it would change so much that life would go down hill for him. Not for the better… for the worst.

And it was all because of him…

"_Captain… are you not feeling well today?"_

_Endou looked up to see the whole team of Inazuma High's first year team looking at him. The team which had consisted mainly of his team mates from Raimon and Inazuma Japan as well as the several he had faced in the "Football Frontier and FFI". He may have only been a first year but due to his amazing efforts for the past two "Football Frontier and FFI", he had been elected as the Captain for the first year team._

_Forehead sweating called the rest of the team to take ten while he sorted himself. Even his smile could not hide the deep fever he had started to gain and with a feel of his forehead from Aki as well as the pity looks from Gouenji and Kidou hoping him to get better, despite his refusal to leave practise, he was sent straight home, the high school coach ignoring his protests. Little did he know it was his sickness was the start of the trouble that would trouble him for the next year at Inazuma High._

* * *

><p><em>One month. Not one day, not one week, ONE MONTH. The sickness had kept him down from playing school, away from soccer and away from his friends. You think he would have gotten mad without playing soccer for such a long period? But no… he got used to it. He got used to the four white walls he'd wake up to every morning, the same nurse that would visit his room, EXACTLY at 8:03 and even the same young girl who would pass his room on the way to her father's every second day at 3:27.<em>

_What was this sickness called? He couldn't even remember. All he could remember was lying in that hospital bed day after day till he could no longer count the days that past. And what was even worse? _

_NONE of his friends had come to visit. Endou had assumed that because he was so sick that they could of caught his sickness if they had come and visit him. Well he was fine with that, he didn't want to get his friends sick but couldn't they have at least called or something? _

_Only his little sister, Endou Emi, and younger brother, Endou Aichi visited him once a week. Both Emi and Aichi looked up to Mamoru, the amazing goalkeeper and Captain of Raimon Jr and now Inazuma High's first year team. Oh how they longed to be like their brother, but not in hospital could only they would hope for the best for their big brother to get better soon and play on the field again._

"_Get better soon Mamoru Onii-chan," Emi would tell him as she sat on his bed side._

"_Get well soon so you can teach me GODA HANDA! And MAJIN HANDA!" Aichi exclaimed dramatically as he swung his palm forward, copying the movements he saw Endou do as Aichi watched his older brother's games. _

"_Oh well… I could have at least I can surprise them when I go back to school tomorrow," He said as he turned off the lights on his bedside and went to bed._

_His eyes** glowed** a soft aurora sphere of light blues, pinks and greens as the lids of his eyes shut._

* * *

><p>"<em>Guess who is back!" Endou said as he entered the classroom seeing pretty much his entire soccer team gathered round in the centre of the class.<em>

_The group continued to be engrossed in the story that was being told by some boy that Endou didn't know. Was he new? Guess he'd have to find out later?_

_Figuring that they hadn't heard him, Endou approached the group closer._

"_HEY GUYS!" Endou yelled. _

"_Oh, hey Endou," Kazemaru greeted him before turning back to the conversation. Only Kazemaru noticed him and yet didn't act like he hadn't seen him for a month. Even worse, the rest had ignored him. Even his two best friends, Gouenji and Kidou were too occupied with this new person to even notice Endou's arrival. With that, Endou left the classroom to the principal's office to report on what he had missed._

_After twenty minutes meeting with the principal, Endou returned to the classroom only to find a blue haired boy sitting on his desk._

"_E-excuse me, this is my desk!" Endou exclaimed at the boy he had recalled being at the centre of the group this morning – the one he didn't know._

"_Uh… no it isn't," the boy looked back at him as if he were stating the obvious._

_Endou looked back at Gouenji and Kidou who sat on either side of him, but the two just looked at each other and then at the boy, avoiding any eye contact with Endou._

"_Oh Endou, __**I forgot**__ you came back today," their teacher interrupted. "I've moved you to the back of the class, since I needed Kidou and Gouenji to guide Takuto the through the school when he transferred here a month ago._

_Takuto_

_Takuto Ryota was his name._

* * *

><p><em>Endou's eyes peered at the mention of his name and a glow of faint aurora <strong>glimmered<strong> in his eyes before turning back to his normal brown._

"_Heey Hiroto, Midorikawa! Do you guys wanna hang somewhere after school." He asked the two in the changing rooms as they were getting changed for a lunchtime soccer friendly game with the third year team._

_The two looked up as Hiroto finished tying up his shoe._

"_Sorry Endou, Ryota-kun asked as round to his place to play on his xbox, maybe another time?"_

_Playing Xbox… without him? But playing xbox with the team was something he did…now they were doing it with someone else? At least they tried to be nice about it – "maybe another time" they said._

_And Ryota? They were already on first name basis? They had only known him for a month and they called him by his first name. And compared to him, Endou Mamoru who has known and befriended the Aliea clan for more than two years was no different from when they had first met. As before lunch, no one had paid attention to him… not one person seemed to notice his arrival… it was almost like everyone had… forgotten him. _

_Following them they went outside to the field just in time for the coach's usual announcements._

"_Starting lineup today, when I call your name please step forward," The coach yelled at the team._

_After a long hard morning and of being ignored, Endou finally felt happy to be on the field again especially after being away for a month._

"… _Forwards: Gouenji and Hiroto. Goalkeeper: Takuto."_

"_Wait? Goalkeeper?" Endou thought._

_Ever since Raimon, he'd always been the starting goalkeeper. Maybe the coach was saving him for later – After all, he'd just come back from being sick so maybe he was saving his strength for later in the game._

_He wasn't so sure of those thoughts anymore the minute the full time whistle blew. Even with the captain band on, he still didn't play. He just sat on the bench watching Takuto guard the goal that HE was supposed to defend._

_And Endou had to admit, he was pretty good for a goalkeeper. He didn't even let a single goal in despite the hardships they had previously had with the top team in the school. In fact, Takuto had made it look so easy compared to when he was on goal._

_Was he that much better than him?_

"_Kantoku…" Endou said as he approached the coach._

_He turned around at the sound of his name. "Oh Endou, **didn't see you**. Need help with anything?"_

_Endou continued to look straight ahead. "Why didn't you play me today?"_

_It was true that he had been the only player who didn't play that very day and even being captain, didn't excuse him to go on the field._

_The coach stuttered in response, "Uh… I was just… erm… reserving your energy. After all, you just came back from the hospital. __**You'll definitely play next time!"**_

_It was like a** light wave of darkness passed him** as he heard the coach speak. Endou could only buy the saying now, but little did he know that that was the one phrase he'd be hearing for the next few games._

* * *

><p><em>Bench, bench – that's all Endou ever did, and he was sick of it. Sick and tired of his coach's repeated "<em>_**You'll definitely play next time!"**__ His dream was to become a famous goalkeeper… not to become a famous… bencher?_

"_KANTOKU!" Endou glared at the coach. "You haven't played me in seven weeks! That's seven games! I'm supposed to be captain of this team and I haven't played one bit."_

_The rest of the team were surprised by his sudden outburst despite not talking to him in seven weeks plus the three weeks he was in the hospital. Either way they said nothing about it, or when the coach put him on the field._

_It could have been the result of being benched all practises and games for the last seven weeks, but thanks to Endou, Inazuma High's clean reputation of stopping every single stopped had come to an end. What originally was a score of 5-0 had become 5-10… and not in the favour of Raimon._

_Endou's knees collapsed to the field as the ball rolled out of the goal one more time and the final whistle blew. He could see the figures of the opposing team celebrate in defeat of the unstoppable Inazuma High. _

_As the rest of the team made their way into the changing rooms, every member of the team death glared at him. Once again, Kidou and Gouenji frowned and avoided his eye contact, while Max and Someoka shoved passed him._

_Their winning streak over …and all thanks to Endou Mamoru._

"_Hah and you're supposed to be captain are you?"_

_Endou looked up to see Takuto sneering at him._

"_You may have been the ace once, but things don't last forever," He sneered once more before shoving past him, walking away to the changing rooms._

_Once again he could feel a wave of darkness flush through him as he watched them leave, anger running through his vains like a heavy storm. His body started to **glow a faint purple** before fading._

_Endou could only sink much more into the ground his heart and soul into utter defeat. He could only feel his pain numb away as the rain drops poured once more soaking his darkened brown hair._

* * *

><p>"<em>It's unfortunate that I have to do this… but we it has been decided that you have been cut from the soccer team."<em>

_Endou was speechless, his mouth hanging from… anger? Distress?_

_As if things couldn't worse, a top all the hardships from the past few months… well, it just did._

_That one incident didn't make the first team fall out of the tournament, but thanks to Endou, their winning streak was over and Inazuma High had dropped from being first down to third._

_And because of the incident, Endou was kicked out of the team, out of his captain position. He didn't get a warning… he was just kicked out._

"_It's unfortunate that I have to do this…" Endou thought back to what the coach said as he made his way home. "Hah unfortunate… it was their own fault, they benched me during practise and they benched me for seven games. It's theirown fault for letting this happen."_

_A** wave of dark aura** hit Endou once more, **darkness** filling him as the rain pelted on him as his thoughts flew around him, revolving the last game._

_Endou finally reached home, chucked his bag to the side of the hall and began to walk up the stairs to get to his room._

"_Where do you think you're going Mamoru?" _

_Endou halted his walk up the stairs and turned around face to face with his mother before turning around once more and started walking up the stairs._

"_Look Oka-san, I'm not in the mood." Endou grumbled ignoring his mother's furious looks._

"_Then explain to your father and I how the phone call we just received, lead to you being kicked out of Inazuma High's soccer team." His mother screeched, his father looking at him with a mirrored expression on his face. "You're grandfather has heard about this and he is just as disappointed in you as the both of us are, you're grounded for a month."_

_Endou couldn't reply. His parents who had backed him in his every decision, supported him in the lowest of times, was completely turning on him? He couldn't answer them now, they wouldn't believe him nor understand him. The both of them left him to absorb what had just happened and Endou made his way up the stairs closer and closer to his room before…_

_BAM!_

_His little sister Emi ran into him, tears in her eyes as she pushed her elder brother to the floor. His younger brother Aichi just glared at him and let his sister do the work._

"_Ow… what was that for?" Endou yelled at her._

"_I hate you Mamoru Onii-chan", Oka-san said you're not in the school team anymore… it is true then?"_

"_What is?" Endou said, wondering what his sister was talking about._

"_That it was your fault that Inazuma High is not first in the tournament now is it?" Emi glared at Endou waiting for an answer. "Yuuka-chan told me that Gouenji-sempai told her that."_

_Endou frowned as he looked away from her, "So what if it is true?"_

"_I HATE YOU!"_

_The words echoed in his ears as Emi ran to her room and slammed her door. Aichi turned around one last time as he held his own door open to go in his room._

"_I HATE YOU Mamoru Onii-san!"_

_He didn't stop him… he just watched. His eyes not brown but an** aurora sphere.**_

* * *

><p><em>The next day at school, Endou could only see the staring at every student as he walked through the halls of Inazuma High, trying to get to his next class. The whispers were unbearable as they made the stares equally as worse. It didn't matter to him though. After his conflict last night with his siblings not world around him couldn't have been anymore monotone.<em>

_Just before he entered his classroom, he heard a snigger behind him._

"_Endou Mamoru… how does it feel like to be an ex-member of the soccer team? Huh Captain? oh Sorry I mean EX-captain"_

_Endou turned around to see Takuto Ryota smirking at him. _

"_That's it!" Endou yelled as he ran forward and grabbed the blue haired goalkeeper by the collar pulling his fist back to punch him only to be stopped by Gouenji who stood in front of him and Kidou pulling him back._

"_Look Endou, just go away." Gouenji said as he shielded Takuto._

"_No one wants you here anymore." Kidou said as he successfully pulled Endou away and with that the three walked away all alone with the teacher on duty._

"_Endou Mamoru, to the principal's office!" _

_Suspension, for three weeks. It was a harsh punishment but Inazuma High could not let anyone get away with anything. His parents nor his sister or brother wouldn't speak to him let alone made eye contact with him._

_It was only day one out of the three weeks, but he had already come to his final conclusion._

_What was the point in staying here? _

_NO ONE wanted him._

_His parents… once proud of him._

_His sister… once admired him._

_His brother… once wanted to be like him_

_His friends… once relied on him._

_All were gone from his life._

_So what was the point of staying in the place where no one cared about him… none of course._

_His head under dark aura, he packed his back pack with the necessities and he left his home._

_It was only three in the afternoon and school had just been let out, so nothing suspicious he looked as he looked back at his house one last time. _

Slowly, but in many thoughts, he passed by the high school's soccer field where familiar several students scattered the grassy field, kicking the all too familiar soccer ball.

The boy sighed as he watched a familiar goggled, caped boy pass to another boy with platinum blond hair who sent a flaming shot at the goal, the rain not even soaking the flames out. A boy with dark royal blue hair leapt to the side, blocking the almost impossible shot from getting through. He heard the many cheers that came from the field as he watched the crowd of soccer players, managers and coach leave the field.

After clenching his fist at the sight, Endou sat by the riverbank his head still in deep thoughts. Taking of his signature orange headband, stared at it letting all the memories he had gone through ever since the headband was first placed on his head. Especially the times at Raimon, the fight against Aliea Academy, not to forget his first FFI.

Staring at it one last time he stood up, bunched the headband as much as he could before chucking it into the river where it floated away with the current.

The headband he always wore… was now gone. Gone along with his past.

He laid back down on the grass, looking at the deep sky for hours on end. Eventually darkness came... but Endou continued to stare at the glowing moon above him.

What was he to do with his life now? Where would he go? It was obvious that no one in Inazuma town no longer cared for him, so what would be better than to go somewhere else?

His thoughts were once again disturbed as two identical shadows came across him covering the light of the moon that shone across his face.

"Endou Mamoru…" one said

"Original Captain of Raimon Junior, now ex-captain of Inazuma High's first year team," The second continued.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Endou shouted as he jumped up to face the voices.

He jumped up to see two identical boys – obviously twins, his age or younger both with spikey dark brown hair fell straight down till slightly under the ear was topped with lighter brown highlights which cleanly matched their darkened ocean blue eyes. A top their heads each sat a pair of goggles – one red and one blue.

"Look chill… we've seen what you've been through," the first one said.

"…and we know what it feels like." The second one finished his sentence.

"W-what … do you mean?" Endou stuttered at the two. How could these two possibly know what he had gone through?

"To be kicked out of your own team…."

"…and to be forgotten by those who you thought cared about you."

Endou stared at them, only coming up with the belief that maybe these two really did understand.

"Look, we just want to invite you to come with us."

"We're not forcing you to… but we ran away from our own homes too… and well we've found a place where we fit in."

"We felt your _**dark aura**_ increasing… so we've been watching you."

"Come with you... WHERE?" Endou was curious. If these two understood him, then maybe they really did understand and could help him.

"To the place where many of us are the same," One twin said.

"We aren't the only ones… and we can help you." The second twin finished once again.

"We'll face everyone else who forgot us… together." They said together in unison. The twins said in unison. Their eyes started to _**glow**_ highlighter blues, greens and pinks, swirling and fading in their deep ocean blue eyes – the same way his did… an _**aurora sphere**_.

Endou could feel their dark aura rising… but this _**dark aura felt good**_… like it was attracting him… like this was the right decision.

"You understand me?" Endou merely whispered but the twins still caught it and nodded.

"We know that even through your happy and cheerful personality…"

"… that deep inside you want to get back what has been taken from you and cause you to be forgotten."

"So why not… you're just like us?" The two of them said as both held a hand out to him, "Come with us Endou Mamoru."

It only took one nod from Endou for the twins to affirm Endou's decision.

"Follow us … Captain." The twins said in unison as they disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>OCs Introduced in this chapter:<strong>

_**Endou Aichi** - Endou's younger brother | First Year at Raimon Junior High_

_**Endou Emi** - Endou's younger sister |Third Year at Raimon Elementary_

_**Takuto Ryota** - Antagonist Forgetting You who replaces Endou Mamoru at Inazuma High._

_**Kazuo Taiki and Takuya** Main OCs who often assists Endou_


	2. P R O M I S E

**Uploading this quickly cause I have to be out in a bit. Thanks for all the birthday wishes :D**

**This chapter is mainly based with Endou's siblings as well as Kidou, Gouenji and the Inazuma Crew.**

_I don't own Inazuma Eleven or Psyqualia (belongs to CardFight! Vanguard)._

* * *

><p><strong> | 2 | PROMISE<strong>

The birds chirped as sun rays shone brightly through the window notifying the end of the rainy days that had bothered many in the past few days. For Emi, it was merely a sign that it was time to wake up her brothers and she dragged her way to one of her elder brothers' rooms.

Endou Emi was the youngest of the Endou siblings and although being the youngest it was her duty to wake up her older brothers who clearly enjoyed their sleep. Emi was a short third grader in the same class as her best friend Gouenji Yuuka, whose older brother Shuuya was best friends with her eldest brother Mamoru onii-chan. She had curly brown hair and brown eyes, capturing the same colours and shades as her brothers. Out of her two brothers Emi decided to crash and wake up her older brother Aichi first.

Curtains closed, the room was filled with darkness as Emi tip-toed into the messy boy's room and peeked to see a boy snoring away in deep sleep, and curled up within the many blankets he held a top him - only a messy blob of brown hair all over the place could be seen.

"Aichi onii-chan," Emi shook him in attempt to wake him up.

The boy continued to snore and turned his back towards Emi, his head facing the wall. Emi merely sighed before walking towards the curtains and pulling them at once letting the sunlight burst into the room. The sudden light creating sudden pain in his eyes left the Aichi to fall out of bed clutching his eyes in complete agony.

"Emi…" Aichi groaned as he slowly uncovered her eyes to glare at her, "Seriously? I have to put up with this every weekday?"

Emi just smiled before she skipped out of the room with a giant grin on her face, "Aichi onii-chan, if you don't hurry up you'll be late for school with no time for breakfast."

Her voice echoed down the hall as he quickly slammed the door and started to quickly put his uniform on – after all breakfast was a very important matter, especially to him.

Endou Aichi, the second boy and the middle child in the Endou family. He was three years younger than his older brother Mamoru and four years older than Emi. Aichi was a first year attending Raimon Junior High and now that Mamoru had left Raimon to go to Inazuma High, he was now the primary goalkeeper at Raimon. For Aichi, it was his dream to live up and become just like his brother like the great goal keeper he was – he even had the enthusiasm and attitude to prove it. No doubt the current Raimon team had said it – being a soccer freak must run in the family.

Fixing up his uniform in the mirror, Aichi wore the new Raimon Junior uniform which had been currently updated the year he entered and was now more of a brighter blue compared to the uniform Mamoru had. Inspiring to be like his brother, he wore a bandana just like him but only dark blue instead of the orange Mamoru had. His hair flared out of the bandana in a similar way, only slightly longer around the neck and overall even spikier.

With his uniform set and his hair done, Aichi raced to the kitchen hoping his mother would still have his bacon laid out for him.

In the meantime, Emi approached Mamoru's door before hesitating to open it. As she held her hand ready to open it, she stopped as she remembered the argument and what had gone down the night before.

"_I HATE YOU MAMORU ONII-CHAN!"_

The words echoed in her ear. She knew that in reality she had only been caught up in the moment… she could never hate her brother. Ever.

She pulled her hand away from the door and she thought deeply. Maybe after what she had said last night, Mamoru onii-chan wouldn't want to talk to her – for now at least. She left the closed door untouched as she went to eat breakfast downstairs. She'd be sure to talk to him tonight, or tomorrow at least.

* * *

><p>Endou's absence at school was a big notice. Word had gotten round that he had been suspended, who knows where it started? It was just that to the school, he seemed like that last person who could get suspended.<p>

But the ones who missed seeing Endou the most were his ex-teammates. Despite not talking to him for months, especially since his dismissal from both the team and captain, the team tried their best not to make eye contact with him, no matter how hard they tried, but now because of his suspension, the Inazuma clan were free to look at the empty desk where Endou originally sat in each of their classes.

His absence made Kidou remember the great times when Endou had fallen asleep during physics, to wake up to the voice of Sensei Spazzy (as Endou liked to nickname her), asking him what the answer to the unanswerable question where Kidou was able to slip answers to Endou to keep him from getting detention.

Gouenji remembered the times he and Endou would double babysit and take both Yuuka and Emi to the park as the two would watch the girls as they scattered all over the playground – something the two hadn't done in months.

Hiroto sighed as he no longer felt the amusement during English as the two sat together at the back of class, making up nicknames for every teacher on the campus: Sensei Spazzy (Physics), Sensei Snorter (History), Sensei Macho (Gym) – The list went on an on… they had even reached as far as the groundskeeper.

Fubuki glanced over behind, realising that the desk that once held a cheerful Endou Mamoru was now empty. He recalled the many times Endou would poke his shoulder and whisper to him if he knew the answer to the impossible questions "Sensei Smartical" had given them during maths which most of the time he answer with the same uncertainty, both wishing for once Kidou hadn't been put in the smart Maths class so that they could help them.

Kazemaru admitted to missing the headbanded goalkeeper gobbling up the cafeteria food as if there was a never-ending supply no matter how disgusting or delicious the food was – heck every soccer player who he had befriended Endou and sat at the same lunch table as him admits to that as well.

In fact this lunch time the soccer team sat around their usual table with no appetite to eat despite the delicious spaghetti that the cafeteria was serving today. Handa just stared at his plate while Aki played around with the well cooked noodles with her fork.

"What's with the sad face's guys! Come on, be happy! Kantoku is giving us the day off from boring training."

Boring training? If this had been Endou he'd be excited for the training no matter how hard the coach put him. In fact, the harder the training the more psyched Endou would get. The more psyched he'd get the more it would push the team harder to keep up with him.

The team looked up to see a smirking Takuto Ryota the minute his voice broke out of their "Missing Endou" thoughts before looking back down again towards their food.

Takuto Ryota, now the replacement of Endou Mamoru – both as Captain and as Goalkeeper of Inazuma High's first year team. The same week Endou was hospitalized for his sickness, Takuto had moved into Inazuma High due to his father's work.

At the same time, the team were suffering without a goalkeeper. If this had been Raimon, the team would have easily had a backup with Tachimukai, but being a year younger than them, Tachimukai was sitting his final year at Raimon Junior High. They would use him if they were allowed, but rules restrict that only first year high school students were permitted to enter the tournament.

It was like a miracle that Takuto had moved into the school just as Endou had gotten sick. Being a goalkeeper – and a good one at that, he not only impressed his teammates but his coach too.  
>Time went on and the team became closer and closer to Takuto as a teammate but at the same time, closing off all thoughts of Endou at the same time.<p>

"Guys… come on! Endou Mamoru is suspended! You should be celebrating… after what he did to the team and what he did to you guys."

Gouenji and Kidou looked at each other, probably thinking the same thing.

Was it really a good idea to listen to his reasons in the first place? It was because of him that the team as well as themselves, had turned against Endou. Ryota was telling the truth about Endou… wasn't he?

Or were they so stupid to believe some idiot lie that the new kid had made up to get attention? They didn't know at all – heck even Kidou didn't know.

"We have to go somewhere," Gouenji said as he and Kidou excused themselves from the group and headed to the rooftop where the both of them and Endou used to hang out.

* * *

><p>Endou Aichi twiddled his thumbs during study period not even bothering to write the essay that he was supposed to have started to cut back on the amount of homework he would have to do tonight.<p>

As much as he wanted to get it done in that hour, his mind kept drifting off to events that had occurred the previous night.

"_I HATE YOU MAMORU ONII-CHAN!"_

The words echoed in his ears and as much as he tried to erase the past from his mind, he couldn't help the fact that he felt so guilty for what he had said to Mamoru.

He knew that of course he shouldn't have done that, after all, he was his brother and he should've supported him when he needed it the most.

The final bell rang blasting the whole library, signalling to everyone that it was the end of the day. Aichi grabbed all his things and placed them in his Satchel before running as fast as he could out of the school grounds.

Had it really been an hour? He'd been thinking about it for too long. But long enough for Aichi to realise how much he needed to apologize to him.

Turning the corner at complete speed he almost ran into his sister who had just come from school around the corner and Emi sweat dropped at the speed Aichi had been running at.

"What's got you in a hurry?" She asked him as the two of them crossed at the same crossing as the lights faded from halted red to go green.

Aichi caught his breath from his sprint before replying, "I realised how stupid it was of me to tell Mamoru onii-chan that I hated him."

He lowered his head watching his feet do the walking, "I feel so bad after all he has done with me… I'm going home to apologize."

Emi let out a sad smile at him, "I realised the same thing too… I didn't give him a chance to explain anything before I told him I hated him."

The two walked in silence as they reached their house and Aichi got out his key to open the door to a dark deserted house, like no one had been in here since they left. After chucking their bags on the side of the front entrance, the two wasted no time sprinting up the stairs and down the hall to Mamoru's room.

_Knock. Knock. Knock_

The two hesitated and looked at each other as Aichi stepped forward to leave three strong knocks on the door.

"Mamoru onii-chan… we're so so sorry," Aichi and Emi both wailed in unison before looking down at their feet, afraid of the response Mamoru would give them the minute that he opened the door.

But a minute passed and Endou didn't open the door and Aichi knocked several times but still no reply.

Slowly but surely, the two gently opened his door to see his room dark and empty but most importantly… clean.

His room was NEVER clean but for once everything was spotless. And the fact that he wasn't here? Their mother had grounded him, so did he sneak out?

Aichi scanned his room his eyes falling on the many pictures Mamoru had up on his wall. The ones from Raimon, the FFI but most importantly – the many photos with the three of them smiling happily together like they hadn't done in months.

One in particular caught his eye. It was back in elementary school where Endou was teaching him how to dribble the ball without looking at the ball at his feet – something which caused him once to run straight into the goalpost. Even though he was miserably failing, the two had giant smiled on their faces and their mother had gathered Emi and the two mud covered brothers for a photo.

A sniff pulled Aichi out of the memory as he turned around to see Emi looking at something on Endou's unusual clean desk and he ran over to see what she had been sniffing at.

As he approached behind her, he noticed that instead of the many filled soccer magazines, unfinished homework as well as their grandfather's notebook their only lay one piece of paper.

A note

And not just any note

A goodbye letter

From their brother

From Endou Mamoru

Aichi grabbed the note from her before reading it curiously to see what Endou had written and began to read it aloud.

_Dear Everyone,_

_If you are reading this now,_

_ I may already be far from your reach as well as any chance of getting me back._

_I remember someone once told me,_

_that when there are times when we will have our doubts,_

_We will feel the chance are against us,_

_and the world is no longer by our side._

_Eventually things will come your way,_

_and that the sun will shine even through our darkest hours,_

_all we have to do is have faith in ourselves_

_and have hope for what we believe in._

_I believed in that saying for a long time._

_Faith was the reason I never stopped believing that we'd win against Aliea Academy._

_The same way I never gave in the hope that we would win the FFI._

_But it was because I had the family, the friends and the support __needed to keep me going,_

_to fuel the passion that encouraged me to never give up._

_I guess that all changed after Inazuma High,_

_I wasn't meant to get sick and yet after that incident, I had no one to help me._

_My friends nor my family disappeared when I needed them the most._

_And as much as I could, even if I could hope and keep my faith,_

_the odds were turned against me._

_I never thought I'd have to resort to this in the end,_

_but I'm giving up._

_I've given up on trying. _

_Not in life, but in the way I'm currently living it._

_So what better way to change how I live it,_

_is to start from the beginning,_

_start from scratch._

_I haven't given up completely,_

_because I know that if I give up on soccer, then soccer will give up on me._

_It's the one thing I live for._

_To Aichi:_

_You'll never hear me say this, but you've made me so proud as your brother._

_Both as a goalkeeper and as my younger brother._

_But **promise** me one thing:_

_NEVER give up on yourself, you give up on yourself, who else will look to you?_

_To Emi:_

_You are the best sister I've ever had and seriously, I don't know what I'd do without you._

_You always brighten up my day, even with the smallest things you do._

_**Promise** me, to remember to smile. _

_You may not realise it, but your smile can bring the slightest happiness to the people around you._

_To Mum and Dad:_

_Thank You for everything. You supported me when the times were too tough to handle._

_You taught me everything I know and I never regret it._

_Ever._

_One day I'll make you proud again,_

_I **promise**._

_To Kidou, Gouenji and Inazuma Japan:_

_You probably will never talk to me any more,_

_especially after what has happened the last few months._

_I just want to let you know, that even after all we've been through_

_and that I won't be here for you to hear me say it,_

_but I'll be rooting for you guys no matter what._

_I don't know what has been said or what I have done that has made you ignored me,_

_given me the cold shoulder,_

_and made you hate me,_

_but I would NEVER do anything to my friends._

_Friendship means more to me than anything in the world._

_I'd even give up soccer for it._

_Whether you hate me or not, _

_I still **promise** we'll meet again on the field someday,_

_because I love playing with each and everyone of you._

_No one I will face and play with now or in the future,_

_will compare to the experience that I've had playing with all of you._

_Ever since Raimon,_

_Ever since Inazuma Japan._

_You guys will always be an important part of my life._

_To Everyone:_

_By the end of this letter you will have realised by now that I am leaving,_

_to start a new life with soccer,_

_where I may once again,_

_have the hope and faith to keep on playing._

_Never give up, never give out, never let go of faith._

_For me, goodbye is the hardest thing in the world,_

_so this isn't goodbye._

_Just so long,_

_ for now,_

_till we meet again._

_Endou Mamoru_

Aichi had almost reached the end of the letter but he and Emi had tears streaming from their faces.

Their brother, the one whom they had looked up to and loved so much… was now gone.

Both of them burst out of his room and stamped down the stairs before pushing past their confused mother and running out the door.

"He couldn't have gone… Mamoru onii-chan can't be…" Emi said as the both of them sprinted around every known place in Inazuma town trying to find their brother.

* * *

><p>"So I guess we all came here for the same reason?"<p>

Kidou and Gouenji turned around to see the rest of the Inazuma High first team standing behind him as well as some of the original Inazuma Japan team that weren't in Inazuma High's first team such as Tachimukai, Torumaru and Kougre.

Once school had let out, Kidou and Gouenji headed straight for the Steel Tower Plaza to talk and to think about what had happened in the past few weeks and most importantly – Endou.

"K-Kidou-san! Tsunami told me what happened to Endou-san!" Tachimukai stuttered to him. Torumaru gave Gouenji a look that mirrored Tachimukai's worried one.

Gouenji clutched his fist tightly and gritted his teeth and the thought of what they had done to Endou.

"This is all our fault as well as Takuto's for what has happened to Endou," Gouenji yelled angrily.

Someoka huffed at Gouenji's sudden outburst. "Get real Gouenji… it was his fault we're now third in the tournament! If we didn't put him as goalkeeper that we'd actually won. Hmph Takuto was right… some Captain he was."

The team gasped at what Someoka had just said. Especially the ones such as Tobitaka and the current Raimon third years who hadn't fully experienced the drama that had happened over the past few months were surprised that one of first members who had joined Endou at Raimon was completely turning on him. What about what they had all been through? The Aliea incident, the FFI… did it all mean nothing to him?

Gouenji grabbed his collar and pulled him down, "I can't believe you were actually stupid enough to listen to what Takuto lied to us about Endou."

He let him go as he whispered, "But then again… even Kidou and I fell for it…"

The group just watched in surprise. Gouenji and Someoka had never had a serious fight ever since they became friends as forwards back at Raimon.

Tachimukai stepped forward to the two before asking, "Gouenji-san… what exactly did Takuto say?"

All eyes turned to Gouenji as Kidou looked at him and he began to explain everything to them.

* * *

><p>The remaining two Endou siblings stopped to catch their breath after looking everywhere for him. Tears still hot in their eyes after realising he wasn't in any place they had thought he may have been.<p>

"He musta… really gone," Emi said before she burst into tears crying into Aichi's shirt.

The two of them sat on the grassy hill overlooking the riverside field. As Aichi rubbed his sister's back, he noticed something orange that had seemed to have caught between the rocks in the river.

Aichi raced down in attempt to see what it was, Emi tagging right behind him. As the two moved closer to the orange object and after realising what it was, they both burst into tears once more.

Mamoru onii-chan's orange headband

Aichi knew he never took it off unless he was sleeping or in the shower… did what they do really affect him that much. His headband meant everything to him and yet it was here, forgotten by the river.

After a while, Aichi wiped his tears away from his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt. Mamoru onii-chan wouldn't want him crying. He had to be strong, for Emi's sake.

"There's only… sniff... one place where we haven't looked," Emi turned to Aichi.

"The Steel Tower Plaza," they both said in unison.

The Steel Tower Plaza - The place where Mamoru would teach Aichi every bit about goalkeeping. The same place Emi would sit on the bench for hours on end watching him passionately punch and catch the swinging tire.

The two sprinted the long path as the night has started to darken before running up the stairs two at a time only to come to the horror that Mamoru wasn't there either. But what the two noticed was a group of very familiar faces surrounding the bench looking out at the city.

"Gouenji-sempai! Kidou-sempai!" The two yelled and the group turned around to look at the siblings.

"Gouenji-sempai! H-have you seen M-Mamoru onii-chan anywhere?" Emi's tears were on the urge to fall once more if they hadn't seen him.

The group looked at each other before shaking their heads.

"No… Emi-chan… Aichi-kun… what's wrong?" Kidou looked at the two.

Did something happen to Endou? Thought swirled around their heads wondering what could've happen to him. Everyone knew that the Endou siblings were very close so something must have happen between them.

Aichi didn't answer, his head faced the floor as he held out his hand handing Kidou the letter that Endou had left on his desk.

Kidou read through it scanning every single word, Gouenji reading over his shoulder. It wasn't long before a tear dropped from Gouenji's eyes and Kidou's goggles had started to fog up.

"Onii-chan! What happened to Endou-san!" Haruna ran forward to her brother's aid only to see him look up and mutter the words,

"Endou's gone."

* * *

><p><em><strong>OCs in this chapter:<br>**_

_Takuto Ryota_


	3. P O W E R

**Replies:**

**Dtftw: I don't think I'll be accepting any Slash with this story, I haven't really read much slash so I don't have much of an idea yet to make a good story with slash.**

**Powerfox: Thanks so much for the advice! Always looking to see how I can improve this story. Although about the whole Sasuke situation. If Sasuke is from Naruto, I've never really watch Naruto though I will get people to sympathize in the story – sympathy comes more and more into the story as it goes on :D**

****If you don't fully understand Psyqualia I have written a whole page on it, link on my profile.****

_I don't own Inazuma Eleven or Psyqualia (belongs to CardFight! Vanguard). OCs go to their respective owner_

* * *

><p>The light from the moon shone a faint glow as it highlighted the empty pathways of the outskirts of an unknown lonely town. The faint tapping pierced the silence as three shadows made their way silently out of the town and into the dark forest that began a few miles north of the deserted town.<p>

The dark forest was none like he'd ever come across near Inazuma Town. Not only was it dark, but mist surrounding the many thin trees made it almost impossible to see in the distance. If he wasn't careful he could trip on the ghost like forest floor, or even worse, dare he say it – someone could attack him from behind!

"Stick close." The twins said to Endou.

Endou sighed as he followed the twins as he trailed them to the unknown location. Dare he question them? They had spent god knows how long walking in silence and how far they have travelled from Inazuma Town, he lost track after the fifth town, past the abandoned town, his thoughts began to circle once more before landing on one particular question: Did he make the right decision? After all, the twins were right – EVERYONE had abandoned him.

But leaving them as well as walking for such a long distance gave him time to think. None of the thinking helped much as they all revolved around the same thoughts and were as scrambled as his mother's eggs at breakfast.

He imagined the faces of his brother and sister. He was sure they'd be happy to have him gone after they had let them down – the one they looked up to the most. They would probably be laughing by now imagining the pain he had been put through just by their ignorance.

You could walk up to the two and ask them, "Hey! You're Endou Mamoru's little brother and sister aren't you?" and they would reply: "Who's Endou Mamoru" before they turned their backs and snigger at the name.

The faces of his parents followed as if their eyes had been shadowed out. Had their rejection to Endou let him forget the true love and care that they once gave. It had only been a few hours but WHY had he already started to forget what was once the true caramel colour of his mother's eyes.

Did their neglect lead them to erase the past that they had once happily shared together and the great relationship he had once had with his parents.

Endou fists tighten and the thought of his parents and more importantly his grandfather – the one who was the most proud of him. Living up to the standard he once set as they greatest goalkeeper and soccer freak one could have lived with.

His grandfather was out there somewhere else in the world, starting a new team at some new school… but not even thinking about Endou.

And finally, the people that made his blood boil like hot lava from the fieriest volcano eyes ever set on - those IDIOTS who were once HIS friends. His palms could have started from the immense tightening as his nails dug deeper and deeper into the skin of his palms.

All because of _him_

Takuto Ryota

His mind could barely spit the name out.

His friends would probably still be in that same place in the classroom with Takuto in the middle, laughing his mind out to his heart's content. Probably about how much he was finally out of Inazuma High – Out of their lives.

"_Well are you happy now?"_ Endou questioned the thoughts of his old friends and Takuto in his mind, _"You finally got what you want. I lost being captain, I lost my team, I lost the ones I care about the most… are you happy now."_

He was quick to wipe away the single tear that feel from his eye and tried to erase the thoughts from his mind.

_Aichi, Emi, Oka-san, Oto-san, Ojii-san_

_Minna _

Taiki, the twin in front of him to the left with bright red goggles turned seeing him in deep thought.

"Endou onii-san, are you ok?" he asked him concerned.

Onii-san? Brother? Why did he call him brother?

He didn't bother to ask; he just let out a small smile and nodded back at him.

His twin brother Takuya, shared with him a soft similar, "Don't worry Endou onii -san! We're almost there."

If this had been back in Raimon or Inazuma Japan he would have jumped high in his seat learning the location of the place was close by, but no, his face had the same neutral look before he left. Back then there were times where he'd be calm on the outside but hyped up on the inside, but just like his face, his inside was just as neutral.

Endou and the twins had only conversed for the first hour if their departure from Inazuma Town, then eventually the conversation became slightly awkward before drifting into pure silence.

For the hour of their conversing, Endou had learnt that Takuya was the older twin and Taiki was the younger one and that they were third year students at Kaidou Junior High before they left the same way Endou left. Even though they were identical twins, the goggles on their heads told them apart – but STILL Endou could not connect the name to the colour goggle.

Endou didn't dare to ask them for the reason they left – the reason they were "abandoned", even if they knew hints of his own past. He may be an overwhelming soccer freak and even if he was sometime nosey about peoples' privacy, he knew where the line was.

"So uhhh… where are we going again?" Endou nervously asked in general, still not sure if the blue goggled one was Taiki or Takuya.

"You didn't take me to this forest seven towns away just to murder and bury me here and hope that no one will fine me?" He questioned them peering his eyes at the two. For the first time since he had met the two, they smirked at him.

"TEN towns actually," Takuya said as he adjusted his red goggles as the two of them looked at him.

"Don't worry Endou onii-san the place we're going to is just up ahead." he told him as they walked out of the forest and into the clearing ahead.

The pair of brown eyes searched the deserted clearing to feast his eyes on whatever was 'up ahead.'

"Umm… there's nothi-…"

His voiced trailed when he his eyes came upon what looked like an old abandoned mansion.

"YOU'RE GONNA TAKE ME TO AN OLD ABANDONED MANSION AND MURDER ME THERE?"

"_Holly mother of corn…"_ The twin simultaneously face palmed at his reaction wondering how the captain of such elite soccer teams could be this dense – was he like this all the time? You'd think that after his abandonment he would have lost his idiocy deep in his thoughts.

Taiki walked up to him and put his hand on his left shoulder, "Oh Endou-san."

"If we were going to murder you…" Takuya mirrored his twin.

"We could have murdered you and buried you in the forest." The two of them joked in sync and sniggered.

"WHAA-" Endou yelled not catching the joke before the twins covered his mouth.

"Shh… you'll wake everyone up," they said as the twins unlocked the front door and stepped inside the enormous, but beautiful mansion and Endou glared at the two before letting it past.

The twins tiptoed in sync as they entered the dark interior of the mansion (Takuya on the lead while Taiki closing the door behind him).

Endou had no idea what the exact reason for the tiptoeing and the hushed whispers the twins were speaking in but he followed them anyway. He assumed that it was now deep in the night and the 'others' that the twins mentioned about were probably asleep.

"I'm hungry and Endou onii-san's probably hungry – after all, it IS one in the morning," Takuya told his younger twin as the three of them trailed into what Endou thought was the kitchen.

It was one in the morning? Endou thought back to recall they had left when the moon had already shone itself down on Inazuma Town at seven in the evening and surprised himself realising they had walked about ten towns and a bunch of forest in five hours.

"Hey aniki, do you think SHE's up at this time?" Taiki looked at Takuya who gulped at the question. They made their way to the refrigerator opening it slightly as the beam of light that came from the refrigerator list up the darkness of the kitchen.

"She?" Endou thought, "Must be one of the 'others' the twins talked about on their journey."

"I doubt she is… what sane person in this household is up at one in the morning." The older twin sniggered while getting a bag of chips out.

Takuya had already stuffed a handful of doritoes in his mouth, but the minute the door slammed his noticed a pair of eyes glaring at the two goggled boys and they both jumped back in fright – both twins covering the other twin's mouth attempting to block the incoming scream in as it would wake the other twenty or so people in the household.

"…That sane person would be ME."

The kitchen lights were suddenly flicked on but the person who owned the voice and the three jumped from the sudden burst of light that entranced the kitchen.

Endou now could fully see what originally was the pair of glaring eyes. A girl the age of sixteen in pyjamas with slightly curly blue shoulder length hair, but the one thing that caught Endou the most was her big black eyes which looked so… familiar.

"Uhh... Yuzo onee-san," The twins gained a look of fear in their eyes.

Onee-san? She was their sister? Their ocean blue eyes to her charcoal black as well as their dark chocolate brown hair compared to her shoulder length blue made the connection questionable.

"DON'T onee-san me," she glared at the two who gulped in response.

"I come into your rooms to find that the both of you are missing – EVERYONE was worried about you," She said still glaring at the two.

"Tch, everyone…" Takuya muttered softly but Yuzuki still heard it.

"BED. NOW!"

If only looks could kill the two would have re died in their grave. They scattered off out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into their room leaving Endou alone with their 'onee-san'.

Yuzuki turned to Endou with a neutral look on her face – the glare had softened and the frown wasn't as killing as it was to the twins.

"Endou-kun," Endou's eyes widened as she said his name, "Oka-san has been expecting you. Follow me."

Expecting me? Endou followed Yuzuki down the dark, unlighted long hall from the kitchen to the only door at the end of the hall. The wallpaper was old and dusty with some of the ancient wallpaper already starting to come down.

Endou wondered what their mother wanted from him so much that he was expected. And what did the twins mean about how there were others like him?

The anticipation of the slow walk down the creepy hall had finally reached his hand as Yuzuki landed three knocks at the door.

"Oka-san, Endou-kun is finally here."

Endou could merely here the soft, "Come In," from the other end of the door and Yuzuki opened the door letting Endou walk in first.

Despite the creepy long walk down what seemed like a haunted hall, the room he had entered was beautiful.

The walls were covered in clean wooden shelves covered with an uncountable number of books and the place seemed to sparkle from the cleanliest from just looking at it.

At the centre of the room was a big wooden desk with what seemed like a big TV screen behind it. A woman who he assumed was the twins' mother sat behind the desk smiling at him. She was tall and beautiful, maybe she was somewhere in her thirties.

Her hair reminded Endou of his own caramel brown hair which laid tied in a ponytail with a blue ribbon. It wasn't her beautiful appearance that caught Endou's eye, but how _**deadly**_ familiar she looked. Endou had sworn he had definitely seen her, her appearance was far too familiar to be forgotten.

"Maneite kurete Arigato,"* Endou bowed his head to the woman who sat on the chair.

The woman smiled at him before coming over to him at patting him on his head.

"Endou-kun, please take a seat." She motioned to the chair which sat on the front of the desk.

Endou sat on the seat as she watched the woman take her seat back on the other side of the desk, his face still contained the neutral look that he carried as he first came into the house.

"I'll get straight to the point," she said as she pushed a button on the remote she as carrying. Pictures of him covered the TV screen behind her.

Not just any pictures.

They were the pictures of him through his first year in High School.

After his accident and the struggles he faced when the world started to neglect him.

He could feel his anger rise just at the sight of what had happened to him. As if the experience itself wasn't painful itself, the pictures made the pain even more unbearable.

For the first time since he left Inazuma Town and his past behind his eyes started glowing the oh too familiar aurora colour before it quickly left his eyes. He instantly felt slightly weaker and almost collapsed off his seat.

Thankfully Yuzuki was there to help him back up. He had almost forgotten her presence in the room as soon as the pictures were flashed upon the screen.

"Thank you Yuzuki-san." Endou whispered as he looked at her weakly. Yuzuki looked at him in sympathy.

She had seen some of the 'others' felt the same pain he was going through and it was just as painful to her seeing them in the pain they were going through.

Endou looked back at the woman who had let out a sympathetic smile at him as well.

"You see we have been watching you Endou-kun," The woman continued, "we so the pain that you were going through."

"Just like all the other's here, we couldn't leave you to suffer anymore," Endou looked at her questionably.

The woman pulled her chair closer to Endou, "Tell me, have you experienced a dark sensation, even more have you seen a beautiful colourful aurora vision cover your eye sight?"

Endou thought back. The many times he was neglected, forgotten and abandoned by those he cared about the most. He could have helped but feel the darkness grow inside of him even more, followed by what looked like a sphere in the colour of a wintery aurora.

Endou nodded to her, "I have… and then after it passes I feel so incredibly weak."

The woman surprised him by hugging him, she could see the faint aurora colour that both he and the twins had fading through her pupils.

"Oh… you're special too," Endou could only question what she meant by special.

"You have the _**power**_ of Psyqualia."

"Psyqualia?" He repeated back questionably.

The woman sighed getting ready for her long explanation.

"First of all Endou-kun, you must understand that everyone has light Aura and Dark Aura. Aura is the distinctive atmosphere or quality that seems to surround and be generated by a person, thing, or place – in this case we are talking about a person." She walked back to her desk and sat on her chair.

"Sometime someone's Aura can grow more dark or light compared to the situations at hand. The others as well as you have experienced a huge amount of downing situations such as rejection and abandonment and the sadness and depression these situations can cause a person's Dark Aura to grow."

"All though it weakens a player's skill when playing soccer during the situation, when trained properly can be used to maximize a player's _**power**_ making you a strong player."

"_So this Dark Aura was the cause for me losing the game for the team?"_ Endou thought to himself. _"So if I get trained properly… this Dark Aura will only make me stronger?"_

"That's right Endou-kun," He hadn't realised he had been talking aloud but continued to let her speak.

"But you on the other hand experienced a different sensation. You said you experienced the aurora glow in your eyes – Psyqualia. Psyqualia is a _**power**_ which only few soccer players may gain, it's quite rare actually. You can say it is like an advantage which only comes out when a certain player's Dark Aura start to increase. It one of the only ways that can maximize someone's Dark Aura and when one has master the ways of Psyqualia and Dark Aura they can be almost unstoppable.

"_Me? Unstoppable?"_ He thought, "If she is as right as she says she is… I will become_** powerful**_; I will have more_** power**_ than anyone I've ever faced."

"Of course you will need our help to master those _**powers**_, only we can help you… that is only if you choose to join us."

"Join? Who?" Endou questioned, he was eager to accept this proposition.

He'd show them, EVERY single one of them. With more _**power**_ he could make his brother and sister look up to him again, his parents and grandparents would be proud… and more importantly he'd show those Inazuma High idiots who really owns the field – especially Takuto Ryota.

He'd pay especially for what he did to sabotage not only his reputation, but his place in society. He would pay for all the grief he caused Endou so much that he would feel the pain Endou felt every time he made his friends turn against him.

He dropped his _**power**_ hungry thoughts to hear what he was joining.

"The Shadow Paladin."

"The Shadow Paladin?" He repeated once again.

"Yes, you along with many others who have been rejected and forgotten will come together and take back what was originally theirs."

Endou's darkened neutral emotion returned, "What will you have me do?"

"Beat every school that forgot each member of the Shadow Paladin and take back what is yours."

Endou's eyes peered in determination, "Including Inazuma High?"

"Why not? Will save it the last in fact? It is right for the school of the new captain of this to go last showing every team they shouldn't have forgotten their true members."

A sly smirk came across Endou's face. That's what he wanted, Taiki and Takuya were right, they did know how he felt. Now he was at a place which was truly his home.

"Now that you're with us victory shall be ours," she smiled at him one more time, "Yuzuki take him to his room. Training will begin soon but first thing tomorrow you will meet your brothers and sisters."

"Brothers and sisters?" What brothers and sisters? As far as he knew Aichi and Emi were back home, what other brothers and sisters would he meet?

"You're brothers and sisters are your new team mates, but in time when you learn every bit about each and everyone one of them, you'll understand why they will have become your new siblings."

Endou nodded to her wondering what his new 'siblings' would like. "Now Yuzuki, take your new brother to his room, then tomorrow make sure he is welcomed by everyone."

Yuzuki motioned Endou to the door but before he left he turned around back to question the woman.

"E-excuse me, but who are you?" he desperately wanted to know why she felt so… familiar

"Me? You can call me your Oka-san. "

My mother?

My new mother?

One that would care for me?

"… but my real name is Gouenji Haruka." She smiled back at him giving one last hug before Yuzuki just about dragged him to his room. It was two thirty already but he couldn't get to sleep.

Gouenji Haruka?

As in Gouenji Shuuya's mother?

_"Hey Gouenji?"_

_Gouenji turned around and walked to where Endou had been staying. After a long hard practise at Raimon Junior High, Gouenji, Endou and Kidou had come over to Gouenji's house to study for the big history test the next day. After knowing Gouenji for over a year this was the first time anyone had come over to his house._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Who is that woman there?"_

_Gouenji smiled lightly at the frame that contained the last family picture before his mother's death._

_"That's my mother."_

_"Wow she's really pretty! Where is she?" Endou had never seen his mother before and was eager to meet her._

_Gouenji only spoke two words:_

_"She's dead."_

_Endou face quickly changed from an excited one to a worried one,_

_"I'm sorry Gouenji... I-I didn't mean t-to-"_

_"It's ok Endou,"_

_Gouenji cut him off,_

_"Her name was Haruka - Gouenji Haruka. Haruka means far away. Oka-san may be far from Yuuka and I's grasp to see her, but I know from afar she will always be watching us."_

_Kidou only stayed silent as he and Endou watched Gouenji put the frame back on his desk._

_"So... history exam..."_

But I thought she was…

…_dead_

* * *

><p><span><strong>OCs Introduced in this chapter:<strong>

_**Ito Yuzuki** - Shadow Paladin Manager_

_**Gouenji Haruka**- Gouenji's thought to be dead mother._

_**Other OCs in this chapter:  
><strong>_

_Kazuo Taiki and Takuya_


	4. W H Y

**First chapter of 2012! Fanfiction please be good to me this year!  
><strong>

**You know how Endou and Tenma always refer to Soccer like a person and it's feelings? Yeah, I really want to develop that more, but you'll see as the story progresses.**

_I don't own Inazuma Eleven or Psyqualia (belongs to CardFight! Vanguard). OCs go to their respective owners!_

* * *

><p><strong>| 4 | WHY<strong>

"_Endou … is gone."_

_It took only three words before the world around them came falling straight down - straight down and shattered into many pieces. Nobody spoke a word, too shocked to believe that the one they cared about most was truly gone._

_Nobody expected this to happen, but it was only when the one they cared about most disappeared, was the moment they all had realised they had lost the most valuable thing to them._

_Aichi looked around at his brother's ex-fellow team mates. To him, he could no longer cry. It was like his tears had become an empty cup that no water could spill from. Even if he tried, the tears would just not fall._

_Pain and hurt? Regret and sadness? Anger and confusion? That was all he could see has he caught the faces of every one of them._

_He watched as Hiroto's red eyes widened and his mouth fell open, but no words came out. _

"_If only I had been with him… just once, maybe this wouldn't have happened."_

_Tachimukai clenched his fists while Torumaru shut his eyes shut tightened in anger._

_Not a dent was left as Someoka punched the tree that once held his infamous tire, not caring at the ever increasing pain it was causing him._

_But no matter how much sadness and anger the team had gained, none could compare to the feelings that Kidou and Gouenji had. _

"_Why…" was the only word that slipped out of their mouths, a question needing an answer._

_Kidou let the letter fall from his open hands to the dusty floor of the plaza. An indescribable feeling swept through their gut and surrounded their entire bodies as fast as a brain freeze could reach their brains._

_Was it guilt? Was it remorse? The feeling was just too indescribable to make out._

_Pain entered their guts as Kidou and Gouenji both collapse to their knees, their hands holding their bodies up._

_Tears fell from his face leaving small wet spots on the ground "Why Endou… why."_

_It was barely a murmur but Aichi could just barely make out Gouenji's painful murmurs._

"_Why…" Aichi clenched his fist, only wanting to know the answer to the cries, not just Gouenji's, but everyone who cared even the littlest for Endou._

"_Why…"_

That was exactly three weeks ago - THREE long weeks. Has it only been that long? It surely didn't feel like it.

Three weeks, 21 days, 504 hours. Yes, Aichi had been counting. Every tick of every tock, every second that led to the next minute and every hour that completed that twenty-four hours in each day.

"He's out there somewhere," Aichi thought as he started out the window. Raining again, like it had been the last three weeks.

Every single dayof the last_ three weeks_ it had ** d**. Every day since his brother left. It was if the weather that clouded Inazuma town was merely a representation of the emotions of the many souls who had learnt of Endou's disappearance.

He stared out the window, hoping that when 5PM struck, Endou would be turning the corner from practise to come home. Aichi's once sparkly brown eyes had gotten darker and bags had started to form around his eyes. The sparkle itself, diminished in the deep mud of his darkened eyes.

His messy brown hair originally held up by his precious blue headband was now replaced with a bright orange one – the exact orange headband his brother had thrown out into the river before his disappearance. His 'Mamoru' scent still captivated the orange piece of material and to Aichi, he didn't want to give up the headband as to him it was the last memory of his brother. Because of it, every time he placed it on his head, he felt like Endou was watching him, like he had his strength and power guiding him in every way possible.

Out of all people, Aichi had been the most affected by his brother's departure and it affected his daily life to the worst. His once top grades and school marks had started to drown in the realisation that Endou wasn't coming home and he'd asked Tachimukai to do the goalkeeping for Raimon until he could face and protect the goal again.

Protecting Raimon's goal painfully reminded him of Mamoru onii-chan, and knowing his brother was missing affected his performance on the field, both in practise and in game time. When Endou left, it seemed his soul, his heart in the game had left with him.

Aichi heard the click of his door being opened, but he continued to look out the window to the rainy outdoors.

"Aichi onii-chan, the game is in an hour, you have to get down to Raimon," Emi peeked out from the crack of the slightly opened door.

Aichi clenched his teeth not turning around to look at her, "I'm not going to the game."

"But Tachimukai-san is sick today and can't back you up today, you HAVE to go."

"Well they can cancel the game, I'm not going." He sneered at her, if his brother couldn't play goalkeeper, then he couldn't either.

SLAP

Aichi clutched his cheek from the impact which would soon leave a bright red hand mark on his right cheek.

His eyes widened - Emi had slapped him. She'd never done anything like that to him… ever.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! MAMORU ONII-CHAN WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS. IF HE WERE HERE, HE'D WANT YOU TO GO OUT THERE AND TRY YOUR HARDEST!"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW, **MAMORU ONII-CHAN ISN'T HERE**. I DOUBT HE'D LIKE TO WATCH ME **FAIL** BOTH AS A GOLKEEPER AND AS HIS BROTHER."

Emi's voice had softened. Reaching into her pocket, she handed him Endou's goodbye letter, "Didn't he say himself?

_Never give up on yourself, no matter what, because if you do, then who will?"_

Aichi's eyes widened as he remembered his brother's last words. How could he have forgotten? All this time, these last three week, he had been so hung up about his brother leaving he forgot what the true meaning of what he could do to make his older brother proud of him.

From staying away from the goal in fear of failure, he completely doubted himself and stopped believing in the heart of the game.

He folded up the letter, and placed it in his pocket. Smiling he turned to his little sister and hugged her, "Thanks Em… for making me realise… for making me remember."

With that, straightening the orange headband on his head, he grabbed his gear and dashed off to the field hoping his team mates would forgive his absence on the field and protecting Raimon's goal.

Emi looked out the window to watch him dash around the corner and through doing that she realised one thing:

The sun had started to shine for the first time in three weeks.

* * *

><p>Gouenji watched as Endou's mother wiped a stray tear from her eyes. He, Kidou , Hiroto and Fubuki had come over to Endou's house and had explained to his mother the truth of what had happened the last few months. Their faults, their abandonment and even about Takuto Ryota - everything.<p>

She too had muttered the question everyone had been asking, "Why?"

And just like everyone else – she wanted the answer to her "Why?"

The usually happy-go-lucky woman had both hair and clothes in a mess while her eyes stayed red from crying over her lost son. After finding out from her two youngest that her eldest had disappeared, Atsuko was devastated. She had admitted to herself guilty of overreacting and like Emi, not giving Endou a chance to explain himself.

And yet Endou had let every single painful comment thrown at him and let it pass through him leading him to leave the one place he called home. Like any mother she was worried for her son. How could she have let this happen? What kind of mother would this have made her?

"Thank you boys for telling me," Atsuko wiped another stray tear from her cheek. "We'll find him, I'm sure of it."

She smiled softly at the boys who then excused themselves and left the house.

Gouenji's mind burned the conversation with Atsuko in his mind. Why did it feel so familiar? That sympathetic smile, the quivering voice hidden beneath the attempts to create a strong voice – Endou's mother reminded him much of his own mother.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oka-san! Are you ok…? Why were you yelling at Oto-san? Did he do something mean to you?" A small five year old platinum blond haired boy looked up to his mother.<em>

_She ruffled her son's hair giving him a sympathetic smile, "Don't worry Shuuya, Oka-san and Oto-san is just talking about something for adults."_

* * *

><p><em>"Oka-san... where are you going?" the boy watched her mother who grabbed her coat and was heading out the door.<em>

_"I-I'm going to the supermarket Shuuya," the woman muttered to her son._

_The boy grinned at her, "Please bring me back some gummy worms, Oka-san?" _

_The mother smiled sadly to her son, "Promise me, you'll stay strong no matter what."_

_With that she kissed his forehead and left out the door._

_"You hear that Yuuka? Oka-san's gonna bring us back gummy worms," The boy said lifting his sister up, "Though, I think you're too small to have them."_

* * *

><p><em>"Oto-san... where is Oka-san?"<em>

_The boy looked at his father who was avoiding eye contact with his son._

_"Oto-san!"_

_The boy ran and tugged at his father and started tugging his pants._

_"Oto-san, where is Oka-san! She promised to bring me back gummy worms! Oto-san!" Tears sprung from the boys eyes causing his fathers's to fall too._

_Pulling the boy into a hug, the two cried softly together._

_"She's gone Yuuya... she's gone," The older man murmured into his ear, "She's not in the world any more."_

_What do you mean she's gone?" The boy pounded on his father's chest, "Stop lying Oto-san, Oka-san isn't gone!"_

Looking up at the sky, Gouenji thought as hard as if he was communicating to the heavens of Olympus above.

_"Oka-san, if you're up there, please watch over Endou. Please keep him safe."_

Little did he know, his mother was watching Endou and she definitely was _'keeping him'_ safe.

"I'm going to go look for him," Hiroto said determined to the other three. "I know he's out there somewhere, I'm not going to give up until we've found him."

Fubuki and Gouenji nodded in agreement.

Kidou looked up at the sun high in the sky, "Gather everyone, tell them to ask round the schools if they've seen Endou. Nosei and Occult, ask Sugimori at Mikage Sennou and Nishigaki at Kidokawa Seishuu. Someone has bound to see him!"

The three nodded and ran their separate ways - At least this was the most they could do for now.

* * *

><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ENDOU'S GONE!" Fudou, Sakuma and Genda looked at him crazy as they clenched the sleeves of their black blazers.<p>

Kidou had gone over to Teikoku High to ask if his old team mates from junior high had seen the once headbanded goalkeeper around the last three weeks. Sakuma, Genda and Fudou had transferred to Teikoku High after Junior High and had not heard of the incidents that had been happening over the last few months.

Fudou and Sakuma stared at him eyes widened while Genda grinded his teeth knowing his fellow goalkeeper was missing. His other ex-teammates from Teikoku Academy who he'd gathered in the room also started at him worried.

How could a soccer freak such as Endou just run off like that? They didn't know him as well as Kidou, Fudou, Sakuma and Genda had, but they knew him well enough to know he would never run away – ever.

Kidou sighed, knowing his trip to Teikoku High didn't earn him any knowledge of Endou's disappearance, said thanks and goodbye to hie ex-teammates before heading out the door.

"KIDOU!"

Kidou was almost out of the gates of the High School before he turned around to face his three best Teikoku friends.

"What are you guys doing here?" he questioned them.

"Tch… Don't think you're going to look for Endou yourself, Kidou-kun." Fudou smirked at him.

"After all… he's our friend too." Sakuma added.

Kidou merely nodded and smiled thanks at his friends before the three of them left to go find Endou.

* * *

><p>Fubuki was huffing with breath as he and Kazemaru had sped throughout Inazuma Town searching for more clues on Endou's disappearance. Looking higher than the sky and farther then the eye could see, their search was going nowhere.<p>

"I can't believe… we got nothing…" the teal haired defender huffed out of breath.

Fubuki nodded as he stopped to take a breath. They sat on the riverbank taking a break while watching the new KFC kids play soccer.

The eleven elementary kids on the field, dressed with their small red soccer shirts and black shorts reminded Fubuki when he used to play with his brother – so free and so happy. Everyone was so happy, so included… no one was forgotten.

"HEY WATCH OUT!"

The small voice broke the two out of their trance as they ducked letting a speeding ball fly over the tops of their heads into the river behind them.

"Kariya! I told you not to kick the ball so hard!" a small boy with brown hair in the most oddest haircut yelled at another with short teal hair quite similar to, but lighter than Kazemaru.

"I'm sorry Tenma, I was only trying to defend the ball from you" the other boy frowned before looking over to the soccer ball that was now floating in the river.

"It's ok," He grinned before his smiled turned into a small frown as they walked up to Fubuki and Kazemaru.

"I'm sorry I almost hit you with the ball," the one they recalled Kariya said who looked down at the ground.

Kazemaru smiled before ruffling his hair, "It's ok, it was only an accident right?"

Kariya grinned as Fubuki gave him the ball that had fallen into the river.

"Heeey! Your Fubuki Shirou and Kazemaru Ichirouta from Inazuma Japan! I watched all your games! You're my favourite team in the WHOLE WIDE WORLD and I knew you would win the whole FFI TWICE!" Tenma started at the two excitedly, his brown eyes widening in such excitement.

"You're right Tenma! I can't believe we're meeting the famous Fubuki Shirou and Kazemaru Ichirouta!" Kariya grinned to Tenma, "I'm Kariya Masaki and this is my best friend Matsukaze Tenma!"

Kariya puffed out his chest to prove his strength, "When I grow up, I'm gonna be a great defender like the both of you! Even better though."

Kazemaru laughed at the small boy's statement, but who knows? Maybe in about ten years or so he'd live to that statement.

"But Kariya, that's gonna be hard. Fubuki-san and Kazemaru-san are really really reeeeeaaallly good." Tenma tried to emphasise how 'really' good Fubuki and Kazemaru were to his best friend.

Fubuki ruffled Tenma's hair, "I'll tell you this: _Never give up on yourself, no matter what, because if you do, then no one else will_. Got that?

He winked at the two who smiled at him happily, "Got it!"

"_Because that's what Endou would say"_

"Kariya! Tenma! Back to practise!"

"H-hai!" They both called back nervously before running off to join the other KFC kids and waving to them, "Bye Fubuki-san! Bye Kazemaru-san! See you again… someday!"

The two looked back one more time as they walked back towards the road to search more for Endou.

That little scene reminded them of something… though they could place exactly what.

* * *

><p>"So I guess you couldn't find anything else?<p>

The four of them turned around to see Hiroto back now dragging Midorikawa, Burn, Gazelle and Aphrodi.

Like Fudou, Sakuma and Genda, Burn, Gazelle and Aphrodi had moved into a different high school compared to most of Inazuma Japan - Kaidou High School in fact, so they had no clue of what had been happening the last few months either. Kaidou High was located farther away from Inazuma High but close to Teikoku High, it was the high school where all the ex-Aliea Academy members (minus Hiroto and Midorikawa) had decided to go.

Kidou sighed. He wasn't going to give up just yet. He would not be satisfied until Endou had been found – but then again, until then no one would be satisfied.

"Endou-kun…" Aphrodi murmured softly wondering the truth of what had happened at Inazuma High.

"Urgh… he could have probably been in another city a thousand kilometres away from here and we wouldn't know!" Burn grumbled.

Gazelle opened his mouth to argue but then closed it realizing it wasn't the greatest time to start their Chaos daily arguments.

But that one sentence from Burn made Kidou realise how Endou could have gone even farther away than they had imagined he would go.

He sighed once more to himself, "Hiroto, call Gouenji and Fubuki to call it quits for today."

"B-but why? Where are you going Kidou," Hiroto started to yelled at the goggled boy who had already started to walk away from the group.

"Home," he said plainly, "I need to think things through."

The eight of them stared at his disappearing silhouette as the sun had started to set.

"Kidou-kun…" Fubuki muttered. He knew out all of them Kidou and Gouenji were taking Endou's disappearance the hardest and they would not rest till he had been found.

* * *

><p>"So… what time does practise finish again today?" Kazemaru asked the team at lunch as they sat eating (or more like staring) their food around their usual table. His looked aimed mainly at Takuto, who of course as Captain of the team should know the answer to his question.<p>

"Oh hmm… practise?"

Kazemaru nodded, he like most of the team around the table were dying to get back on the field, after all, three weeks away from the field because of the rain– you've gotta miss it.

"Oh yeah… I forgot to tell you guys, I've cancelled practise today."

The whole team looked at him shocked. Finally the sun comes out and he cancels practise?

"W-Why?" Someoka was close to yelling at him but Handa restrained him, "We haven't practised for weeks and you're cancelling practise?"

"So?" Takuto's eyes looked up from his salad to Someoka's face. "Tch…You do realised I have more important things to care about rather than soccer?"

_More important things than soccer?_

Sure we all have a life, but not caring for soccer and joining the team as well. It made them wonder why they had befriended him in the first place

"But you're the Captain of the team, we've got a big game coming up and you decide to cancel practise? We'll be totally smashed on Friday if this keeps up."

The screech of the leg of the cafeteria chair meeting the floor sounded as Takuto grabbed is tray and empty plate. As he was about to dump his rubbish and leave the cafeteria, he turned around to face the team.

"Face reality guys, truth is you only need me to defend the goals and Kidou and Gouenji to shoot them. I mean, why else do ya think kantoku pick me to be the new captain? To be honest, I don't even know why half of you are in the team anyway," Takuto sneered at them.

Kazemaru's mouth fell straight open as did the rest of the team's. How could they have ever ignored Endou for this guy? One month ago they were like best friends with Takuto, now he's started to treat them like dirt.

"Tch… though I'm pretty sure we need some number fillers. I mean you guys just need to stand around on the field anyway and pretend that you guys ACTUALLY know how to play," he scoffed before dumping his lunch and walked out the cafeteria.

Despite the fact Takuto had already walked out, the team continued to glare at the door. Remind them why they had replaced Endou with this idiot anyway?

"...I hate him," Fubuki muttered, "Why'd we have to listen to him on the first place anyway?"

Throughout the whole scene, Gouenji and Kidou had tried their hardest to keep a straight-face. Now the two were watching the clouds that floated by the window that was in the cafeteria, trying to avoid hearing any more complaints about Takuto or the cancelled practise. What's done was done, and because both of them weren't the Captain, they couldn't do anything about it.

Gouenji thought, hoping his best friend could suddenly hear his thoughts and could tell them if he was safe or not.

_"I wonder what Endou's doing now?"_

* * *

><p>"<em>Sakka Yarouze!"<em>

"_Endou Mamoru!"_

"_Sakka Yarouze!"_

Endou jolted up from as he scanned his new bedroom, bathe in darkness. Was it all in his head? Was it a dream? Something… or someone kept calling to him. Was he going sane from being forgotten that he heard… voices? His bedside alarm glowed a faint 3:27AM piercing through the darkness of his room.

"_Endou Mamoru!"_

He could hear the faint call of his name, but as he scanned the room, no one was there.

"_Sakka Yaruoze!"_

His eyes circled the room trying to find the source of the voice before landing on his soccer ball.

Wait… his soccer ball?

The voices halted to silence, as if they knew Endou had found them.

Slowly pushing the covers of him, he walked slowly to the ball and picked it up. Endou examined the ball turning it over several times, rubbing his hands on the surface of the ball. The lightning bolt sign on one of the hexagons Hiroto had drawn on when he was bored during study had turned faint after the many years he had been playing with the ball.

"I-I must be really tired," Endou yawned putting the ball back down and getting back into bed, "Yeah, I-I'm hearing things."

The moment he got into bed, his eye lids started getting heavy and his vision slightly blurred from sleepiness.

The last thing he remembered was the last faint call of his name and the familiar ghostly cry of _"Endou Mamoru, Sakka Yarouze!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>OCs in this chapter:<br>**_

_Endou Aichi, Endou Emi_


	5. P I C T U R E  T H I S

**Thanks for all the support so far, I'm surprised how many people enjoy!**

_I don't own Inazuma Eleven or Psyqualia (belongs to CardFight! Vanguard). OCs go to their respective owners!_

* * *

><p><strong>| 5 | PICTURE THIS<strong>

Darkness.

Darkness was all he saw, surrounding him like a sea of shadows. Endou blinked rubbing his eyes to see if he was really awake. Was he awake?

"_Let's play soccer Endou-kun,"_

That voice.

The same voice that he had jolted awake to.

He was hearing things… wasn't he? This was all just a dream...

A dream which refused to let him wake up.

He walked around in the dark empty space, but he was going now where but towards even more darkness.

"_Sakka Yarouze, Endou-kun,"_

The voice spoke to him once more and the more he spun around to find the source of the voice, all he could see was darkness.

And then suddenly out of nowhere,

A clouded fog started appearing,

From thin air,

But not just any sort of fog.

It was if poisonous gas had been released from a hidden invisible source -

Deadly purple, poisonous gas.

But the gas didn't poison Endou.

To him, it felt like a drug.

A good drug that made him feel stronger.

The more he was exposed to it, the more powerful he felt.

He needed more... MORE!

"_Endou-kun, Sakka Yarouze!"_

The voice called out to him once more and once again his head shot in all directions trying to look for the source of the voice. The voice sounded delicate... creepy but delicate. Like the voice of a young child...

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Endou yelled hoping 'the voice' would reveal itself.

Then out of the darkness, he could see a single small glow in the distant, like street lamp lighting up the darkness.

It was almost like instinct, but Endou ran towards the soft glow hoping it would give him an answer. The light was so bright to Endou, it felt like the light was calling him.

"_Let's play soccer, Endou-kun!"_

The voice was coming louder and louder as he approached the light.

The first thing Endou noticed as he got closer and closer to the light is that it glowed a faint aurora colour of a glowing mixture of highlighter greens, blues and pinks, like the auroras that would happen in the North Pole… and more recently, the vision of aurora sphere that kept appearing in his eyes the moment his friends and family had started to 'abandon' him.

He started to reach his arms out to the aurora sphere. Closer and closer to the glowing sphere he got before… wait… that sphere was not just any ball of light.

That ball of light

..was a soccer ball.

"Who are you?" Endou's hands had paused, so close to grabbing the soccer ball.

"_Listen to me Endou Mamoru and victory shall always be yours."_

It was almost like a strong force had forced him to clutch on the ball, but at the moment he touched the ball, the darkness around him had started to evaporate and the light from the ball started to expand around him. The glow had started to fill the surrounding darkness with light, so bright he had placed his hand above his eyes which had started to peer from the whiteness around him.

"Wait who are you! Tell me who you are!" Endou said panicking. The voice was fading away again and yet hadn't told him who it was that he was supposed to listen to.

"_I am Soccer, Endou Mamoru."_

The last thing Endou Mamoru heard before his eyes had shut to the complete darkness was,

_"I am soccer."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

The first thing Endou first noticed the moment his eyes had sprung open was that he was no longer in the bed of his home back in Inazuma Town.

He could hear the faint chirping of the birds from outside as the sunlight peeped through his blinds… the first time he had seen the sun since three weeks ago when he had left that one place he used to call home.

Pulling the duvet off himself, he noticed he had just about fallen off his bed and onto the floor overnight. One leg was still on the bed (barely) while the rest of his body lay on the cold wooden floor.

"Was it all a dream?" he asked himself as used the sleeve of his pyjamas to wipe the sweat he had gained all over his face. "The voice of soccer… talking to me…?

"_Sakka Yarouze…"_

He could hear the faint calling as he turned to look at his soccer ball. "Or was it?"

He quickly shook of his thought and headed straight for the bathroom. After last night's events, a nice cold shower could really do him good.

* * *

><p>Endou walked quietly down the hall to the kitchen for breakfast. Past the many closed doors he had grown to learn that his team mates or his 'siblings' as he had learnt to call them, were probably still asleep.<p>

Even if had been at the Shadow Paladin Mansion for almost three weeks, he hadn't met most of them. 'Oka-san' said the time would come when he would meet them and as curious as he was, he knew that the time to meet them would be the time he would meet them.

For the three weeks he had been there, 'Oka-san' had told him he must rest, relax and not do anything stressful and once he was fully rested, then he would learn what the rest of the team did.

He walked into the kitchen, a clean and big area placed with a big long table with many seats on either side. Endou assumed his siblings would take the spots, but because of their night time training, they were never around to have breakfast with him.

But as usual, one seat was always occupied in the large table, and as usual, Endou would always sit next to the one that the occupied seat.

"Good Morning, Kaito nii-san," Endou yawned as Endou sat down scooping a few spoonfuls of scrambled egg onto his plate as well as grabbing two pieces of toast. Food had never been a problem for Endou, but here, the food had always been waiting for him every morning the moment he got up.

"Mamoru," Kaito acknowledged as he smirked his usual arrogant smirk and said good morning to his 'younger brother'/ newest team mate and flicked the fringe of his messy brown hair which came down to his neck. He wore his signature red short-sleeved jacket with a white-colored wrist-sleeved shirt under it matched with ankle-length black jeans and he only wore white socks on his feet.

Daiki Kaito, unlike the rest of the team, was able to get up after practise ended at three in the morning. The seventeen year old was often the only one who was able accompany Endou during breakfast and after three weeks full of shared breakfast he'd gotten quite close to him. It was as if they were actually brothers.

In the three weeks Endou had been in his new home, the older hazel eyed boy had explained to Endou how life worked around here. Of course, if this had been any time before, Kaito would have preferred to eat breakfast by himself, but seeing as Endou had been new to the whole family as well as the unending questions Endou kept jolting out, he had no choice but to leave his alone time for now.

He'd explained to Endou that after a few weeks of regenerating himself he'd get some special goal keeping training as well as training to help him cope with his new found powers of Psyqualia and his dark aura. The first few weeks of rest was clearly to make sure Endou would be up for the harder weeks of training. He'd learnt that he did have a handful of siblings in this 'family' – ten other brothers and eight sisters to be exact.

When Endou asked Kaito what the twins meant by, "People who are like you, who have been through the same thing as you." He had explained that everyone here has a back story and just like him they'd all been 'abandoned' or 'turned away' somehow. It would just take **t i m e** before he would learn every single one of them, his siblings, to the fullest.

He'd asked Kaito about the Kazuo twins as well as Ito Yuzuki. Kaito only said to him, "I can't tell you much about them, because it's up to them to tell you their past."

The only bits he were able to explain were that the twins were third years at Kaidou Junior High and both played midfield while Yuzuki had been a first year at Teikoku High and was the only manager for the Shadow Paladin. The breakfast that was ready for him every morning - Well she was the one who made it for the team. Kaito himself was originally a second year student at Yokato High, but he didn't say anything else much apart from the fact he played midfield like the twins.

"Morning Kaito onii-san, Mamoru onii-san!"

Endou's head jolted at the sight of the two chestnut haired, goggled twins coming down the stairs chasing the smell of freshly cooked bacon laid out on the table.

He noticed the twins wearing their soccer uniforms, a blue hoodie with black sleeves and white hood. They also wore a pair of black shorts and black cleats. The shorts and sleeves had blue lines coming down from the shoulders and as well from the top to bottom of the shorts. On the back of their shirts as well as their left shoulders w big '05' and '06', printed out in blue.

"Morning Taiki-kun, Takuya-kun," Endou let out a small smile to the twins that came raging down the stairs and sat opposite their older brothers.

"Taiki, Takuya, You're up early?" Kaito spoke, not looking up from the hot chocolate he had been drinking, "But heh, it's a miracle you could get out of bed in the first place, smell the bacon?"

It was true that after night time training, the twins were usually the last ones out of bed occasionally getting up for breakfast like Kaito did daily.

"Oka-san wanted us to help with Mamoru onii-san's first day of training," the twins had said in unison, both their faces filled with food.

Kaito merely nodded before looking at Endou, "Better eat up Mamoru, no doubt you'll be needing that energy."

* * *

><p>After a very 'fulling' breakfast, the twins led Endou down the hall into the gigantic library the mansion had.<p>

Wait… his special training would commence in the library? Did the twins miss out a small tear of detail? How was the library supposed to help him improve his goalkeeping training? By reading on it? Or worse – would books fly at him from the shelves at all directions meaning he'd have to catch them?

The library was absolutely GIGANTIC and books of every kind sat on the many high shelves. His mouth widened at the room and compared to the time he watched 'The Beauty and The Beast' with his younger sister back home, this library was definitely bigger than the one 'The Beast' had kept in his castle.

Endou excused his thoughts for the mean time as the twins started looking around the shelves for a book of some sort. Was there a manual he needed to read up on like his grandfather's notebook? He could so use a few words of his wisdom right about now. But seeing as had hidden the book away in his room back in Inazuma Town to forget his past life, the few words of wisdom would have to come from somewhere else rather than the notebook.

"_Ahh found it!"_ He hear He heard one of the twins shout. Turning around he saw Taiki pulling out a book and the whole shelf turned clockwise showing Endou a passage way out of the library.

"Now THAT was awesome!" Endou thought to himself. He thought that secret doors only happened in the mysterious detective crime stories he was supposed to have studied back at Raimon, but seeing it right in front of him was even better than imagining it happen while he read the stories.

The lighting started getting darker and darker as he followed the twins through a small tunnel into an elevator on the other side of the tunnel. Takuya pushed a few buttons and the elevator started to go down. It reminded Endou of the elevators he saw when he used to watch Dexter's laboratory back home… a secret laboratory downstairs? He had to stop watching so many things – if he ever did come home.

A flick of the switch and Endou had his hand over his eyes, blocking out the incoming pain from the sudden turn of the lights. Four plain walls of metal created the room, even the floor and ceiling was identical to the metal substance. The room itself was bigger than any other room in the house, in fact it was almost the size of a soccer field, bigger if it could.

"Where are we?"

Endou noticed he was standing straight in the middle of a large metal room with bright lights, but what was the whole point of the twins taking him here?

The twins smirked before looking to him,

"Onii-san, welcome to the Champix!"

"The Champix?" Endou echoed to the twins who both nodded. They named a huge metal room Champix?

"Well… CPX for short but yeah it's the Champix," the older twin said. He grabbed what looked like and iPod touch from his pocket and started playing around with it before connecting it to a slot by the door. Then slamming on the big red button beside the slot, the room started glowing a faint green and Endou felt a slight buzz to the ear.

Within the blink of an eye, the metal room (or the CPX as the twins had called it) had turned into a gigantic soccer field. Not just any field… it was Raimon Junior High's soccer field.

Endou stared around the area; no doubt this was the old soccer field he used to run around on during his Junior High days… but where was everyone? Even on the weekends, some teams used the field to play or practise soccer.

"Where is everyone?" He asked himself. It was almost a whisper but the twins still heard it causing the twins to laugh at him.

"Onii-san, we aren't ACTUALLY at Raimon," Takuya sniggered, "You see the CPX is actually a room with a special virtual system and can turn this metal room into any place of our choosing.

"Oka-san created it… well I helped out a little," Taiki added, "You see this room is where we all practise."

"And with it, we can make this room into any soccer field of our choosing," Takuya said, "Teikoku, Inazuma High, Occult… you name it!"

"So this is where the team will be practising," Endou muttered to himself.

"And more importantly… this is where we're gonna practise with you today." The twins ended by motioning Endou to the goal.

Putting his hands to his hair to fix his bandana like he always did before a game was only then when he realised and remembered how it wasn't there anymore.

_"Oh well,"_ he thought, _"I don't need my past to be pulling me back."_

He looked up noticing that the blue goggled twin was standing a few feet away from the penalty box with a soccer ball under one foot. The red goggled twin held a clipboard in one hand and had a pencil in his right ear.

"Yuya, don't go too hard at the start," Taiki told his older twin who had started playing keep ups with the ball on his right knee. He nodded before placing the ball down back down on his feet.

"Mamoru onii-san just play normally, like you usually do," Endou nodded placing both arms out showing Takuya he was ready, "KOI!"

Placing the ball on the ground in front of him, Takuya nodded after seeing Endou was ready. Stepping back a few steps, he ran up to the ball kicking it with huge force.

"Centre left," Endou muttered and leaped left to where the ball was going_. "Heh, this is a piece of cake,"_ he thought.

His eyes widened when the ball suddenly dropped lower than he anticipated and slipped into the goal in the lower left corner. "Whaa?"

Picking the ball up, he had noticed a faint purple glow surrounding the ball almost grinning at him like it knew it was going to miss …like it was almost taunting him. But he wasn't going to miss the next one… he knew how his shot was like now.

Putting his arms out again, he nodded when Taiki had yelled at him to use a hissatsu.

Looking out at Takuya had started dribbling from the centreline, he knew he was building in for a big hissatsu, "And I'll be ready for him," Endou thought.

But one thing he did noticed as Takuya started to approach the penalty box was that his face was on of determination… and anger and started to glow a familiar purple… like the same as the soccer ball.

"SHADOW FLAME CHARGE!" Takuya said as shadowy grey flames surrounded him as dribbled the ball towards the penalty box, "CURVEBALL!" he added as he kicked the flaming ball towards the goal aiming right at the centre of the goal.

"I've got to stop this ball," Endou muttered to himself, "GOD HAND!" he yelled aiming to the centre where the ball was heading to him.

The golden hand appeared to catch the ball but the golden gleam the hand used to have had started to go even more transparent. Takuya smirked as the ball curved more towards the right, completely passing Endou and into the goal.

Endou grinded his teeth after missing the ball and throwing it back to Takuya. What was wrong with himself? Were the twins really that powerful? Or was he weak so much that was Takuto right? He wasn't worthy for Inazuma High, how would he compare to here? And why did it feel like his God hand was fading away? Was he becoming so weak he was losing his hissatsu?

Disregarding his thoughts he got ready for the next ball and placed his arm out.

"YUYA!" Taiki sighed," This isn't a chance to show off your skill, stop playing around with baseball shots and hit direct shots at Onii-san."

"Fiiiinneee," Takuya droned out. It wasn't his fault he liked to change the direction of the ball, but Taiki was right. This was the time to test out Mamoru onii-san's skill, not his own.

Dribbling from the centre line again, he started gaining speed towards the goal.

"SHADOW VOLT TACKLE!" He yelled as his body was surrounded with shadowy electricity and kicking the goal with his right foot directly to Endou.

"If I can't catch it, I'll blast it away…" Endou muttered before jumping high in the ear, "IJIGEN HAND."

The yellow half sphere appeared almost a millisecond before contact, but it still had no chance against the electrically charged ball which shattered the sphere and with Endou, headed straight for the goal.

Endou cringed not only realising how strong Takuya actually was but the fact that it felt like his Ijigen hand was just as weak as his God Hand was.

He watched as the ball rolled back to Takuya, still glowing the faint purple questioning if he was using some sort of magic or something.

"Ok, umm… guys that was good, but for this final ball, can you bring out your Keshins?" Taiki asked the two who nodded.

Endou had remembered the first time he used his Keshin. Back as a third year at Raimon Junior High, his Keshin had appeared between a clash of his God Catch and another player's strong Hissatsu in the quarter finals of the Football Frontier that year.

His Keshin 'Great the Hand' had appeared to help him stop the attack and saved the team from losing the tiebreak of 4-4. Since then, several of his team mates got their own Keshins and with the help of them, were able to easily pass the try outs at Inazuma High the following year.

It was the game where he had lost Inazuma High's lead in the tournament to Occult High where he had had last attempted with 'Great the Hand' but somehow, he felt that his Keshin had started to fade from him and somehow Occult High had managed to defeat his Keshin – he hasn't used it since.

"My last chance, do not fail me my Keshin," Endou thought as he watched Takuya run up to him surrounded in the familiar dark purple that cause players to unleash their Keshins.

"STAND UP MY AVATAR, SHADOW BLASTER DRAGON!" He yelled as a huge black and purple metalic dragon towered above the young player, its Wings of darkness carried on its shoulders with red eyes glaring at Endou, a dark spear in it's right hand.

"FUSION BOLT!" he yelled as the ball has turned into ball had turned into a sparkling orb of electricity. Twisting it with both feet and kicking it higher in the air, Takuya and Shadow Blaster Dragon kicked the ball with even more force than he had seen aiming the ball once more directly at Endou.

"GREAT THE HAND!" Endou yelled. His last resort – a giant gold hand held out to stop the charged ball of electricity held up in front of him.

But once again, like his hissatsu, his keshin had started to fade a little and Takuya's shot collided with Endou in a direct hit. 'Great The Hand' had vanished with a poof and along with the ball, Endou slammed to the net and fell to the ground.

"_Sakka Yarouze, Endou Mamoru."_

He heard the voice once again but didn't bother to look up. He admited to himself that he was weak, this battle stayed true to its word showing Endou he is nothing but a worthless piece of soccer waste – or so how Takuto Ryota had put it.

Tears dropping to the virtual dusty floor of Raimon's field, two shadows appeared above him. He looked up seeing two hands held out to him, calling him up… to play soccer again.

"That was fun onii-san, let's play again!" Takuya smiles at him.

"But I'm hopeless," Endou muttered as the twins pull him up to his feet, "I'm not as good as you are Takuya."

He looks at the two junior high twins who smile at him – a sad smile, "That's because we've mastered the ways of Psyqualia and the dark aura around us. That's what we're here for… to show you."

He noticed that Taiki had abandoned his clipboard to the side and Takuya had used the ipod like object to change the location of the room.

In the blink of an eye, Raimon Junior High had become the Steel Tower Plaza, in front of him his familiar tire swung with the wind.

"To learn your true powers though, I think it's best we start from the beginning."

The three of them stood around the tire but the twins backed away to give Endou space to use the tire. He nodded when the younger twin asked him if he was ready.

"Mamoru onii-san, _**picture this**_," Taiki said, "Picture the person who has caused you the most grief…"

_Endou closed his eyes as he pictured Takuto Ryota_

"The one who has troubled you so much he has made your life so miserable,"

_Takuto Ryota laughing at him… telling how useless he is._

"What he has done to you… to make people forget."

_Images of his friends, his family, Emi, Aichi… laughing at him … with Takuto - Endou gritted his teeth._

"Picture your past, every single bitter memory they have caused you,"

_Images of the lasts months flashed in his mind… it made him so angry… so angry … that…_

Endou felt like punching something, he didn't know why but using up all his anger, punched the tire as hard as he could. But as he did, he started to glow purple like the soccer ball, his fist had been surrounded with the majority of the purple. Most of all, the aurora glow of highlighter pinks, blues and greens had returned to eyes.

"_Listen to the voice, Endou Mamoru. Listen and you will always win,"_

He heard the voice once more.

"Bakunetsu Punch!" He yelled as he punched the tire. His strength had felt overwhelmingly much stronger than it had been before but his punch had turned from a fiery red and yellow, to a shadow grey punch. But he didn't care about the colour change… all he felt was that he felt more power than before.

The Takuya smirked an evil smirk, "When you picture this, picturing your emotions, the anger you contain immensely increases, increasing the power of your dark aura therefore making your hissatsus darker… and stronger.

Taiki mimicked Takuya, "Normally, your hissatsu are fired up by your inner light aura… you're happiness, your willpower… but for those of us who have lost the willpower to be happy, we turned towards the dark aura. Tch… who needs light aura, dark aura is even more powerful."

"BAKUNETSU PUNCH!" he yelled once more and he immediately felt more powerful than anytime he had gone on the field in the past… even against Little Gigant.

"Picture this…" Endou thought power hungry in his mind, "All I need is the power and even Inazuma High won't even grab a single goal from me… who's the pathetic one now Takuto."

"_Listen to the voice, Endou Mamoru. Listen and you will always win,"_

"That voice… it's calling to me," and once again, the darkness engulfed Endou, the Steel Tower Plaza and the tire swing fading away from sight.

* * *

><p><span><strong>OCs Introduced in this chapter:<strong>

_**Daiki Kaito **- Second in command Captain for the Shadow Paladin _

_**Other OCs in this chapter:  
><strong>_

_Kazuo Taiki and Takuya_


	6. T W O

_I don't own Inazuma Eleven or Psyqualia (belongs to CardFight! Vanguard). OCs go to their respective owners!_

* * *

><p><strong>| 6 | <strong>**TWO**

_Endou blinked several times as he awoke from the darkness. The last things he could remember: The CPX, the duel against Takuya and finally the awakening of his dark aura on his hissatsus. The last thing he felt was strong throbbing in his head and the pain than thwacked his entire body, but now, he felt like he was laying, floating on the waters of the Liocott Island back at the FFI. _

_So peaceful, so stressless, the soft current pushing his back and forth slowly creating a lax atmosphere. The sun was high in the sky and not a cloud in sight that polluted the clear blue sky. Was he in heaven? The place where one could forget about all his problems and live a life of peace._

_He thoughts were abruptly interrupted the waves started to gain height while swaying back and forth at a much faster rate. The sky above rumbled and the clouds started to tear with rain, thunder and lighting. The one place he thought was heaven had quickly gone down the drains._

_His eyes widened the moment he saw a huge wave start to creep behind him. He thrashed around in the water trying to get to shore… well that is if he could find it? He looked all around yet all he could see was nothing but the pure murky greenish blue of the ocean's waters. Then as mighty wave had hit him, all he could see what black._

He blinked his eyes open letting the light fill his vision. At first it was blurry but then he as his vision cleared he noticed he was lying in his room, at the Shadow Paladin Mansion – it had only been a dream.

He rubbed his eyes and was about lift his head off the soft feathery pillows before a sudden force pushed him right back down.

Eyes now wide open, he looked for the force that had pushed him down. His eyes stopped when he noticed Yuzuki in the room sitting on a chair beside his bed. Her hands hovered above him, glowing a bright blue glow, like the blue of his Inazuma High soccer uniform.

"If you move around a lot, it'll take longer for you to heal," She said fiercely, slightly annoyed that he had moved.

"W-why are your hands glowing blue? … and how long was I out for?" Endou asked her, he hated the silence between them. Just because he wasn't allowed to move, didn't mean he could talk to her… right?

"Too many questions brother…," she sighed, "Firstly, you were out for three days. Overuse and abusing Psyqualia can do that to you, also because this is the first time you've used it trying to control it, it will make you feel really weak... and in most cases, faint"

She pulled her hands away from him and the glowing finally stopped, "And the blue glow… I was using my healing aura to make you recover faster."

"Healing Aura?" he questioned her. He wanted to get up but in fear of being pushed down again stayed in place, "I thought there was only dark and light aura?"

"You have a lot learn Mamoru," She let out another sigh, "Every person in this world have both dark and light aura. But we all have a second aura… something more special that takes a lot more energy and a lot more work to find. Everyone will have a different second aura, some the same as other but not everyone is the same. It's sort of like hair colour; a few people have brown hair, a few have blond and others white."

"And what kinds of different aura are there?" Endou asked her, "You said it yourself the blue aura is the healing aura… what other types of aura are there?"

"Well you will learn in your stay here… I mean I've only been here for a few months I've learnt more than I did coming here. Knowing Oka-san we'll be staying here for a while before we take revenge on our old schools, our old teams, the ones who forgot us."

"Hey Yuzuki?" Endou turned to look at her from his bed.

"Hm?"

"What school did you used to go to before you came here?"

She hesitated a little before looking down at him, "T-Teikoku High."

They stared at each other before Yuzuki noticed the familiar aurora glow in Endou's eyes – the aurora glow, the call of Psyqualia.

On Endou's end of the stare, he did not see Yuzuki's eyes staring back at him. He so even deeper than that as he drowned in to the darkness of Ito Yuzuki's past. It was like he had fallen into Dumbledor's Pensieve. Instead of the shallow stone basin, he fell deep into the past in her eyes,

"_I'll miss you guys so much!"_

_Endou turned around to where he could hear the voice. He blinked - He was at Inazuma airport. He saw a group of kids who looked like junior high students gathered around the entrance of a terminal._

_A boy with who looked like Genda, wipe the tears that were coming down from her face, "It's ok Yuzu-chan, it's only for two years."_

_Yuzuki looked a lot younger than what she currently was, probably around fourteen or so. _

"_But Genda-kun, two years is a long time, and France is so far away…" she sniffed, "I'll really miss you guys…"_

_Kennya Narukami, the familiar boy on the Teikoku junior high team who had spiky greyish-purple hair and wore black headphones hugged her tight, "Promise not to __**forget us**__, kay?"_

"_Just don't __**forget me**__ either," she hugged him back._

"_Teikoku Eleven won't be the same without you…" Sakuma said as he and Fudou joined in onto the hug. Pretty soon the whole of Teikoku eleven had clumped in to a huge hug on Yuzuki._

_She waved to the Teikoku clan as she walked down the terminal hoping that her two years would pass by fast._

_The scene changed and Endou was now on the grounds of Teikoku Academy… no wait, Teikoku High._

_He watched as a girl walked through the gates of Teikoku High – It was Yuzuki, although she looked a lot older than she was when she departed at the airport._

"_Yuzuki! Hey Yuzuki!" Endou called to her, but it was like she couldn't hear him._

"_Yuzuki! Onee-san!" Endou stood in front of her… but it was like he was a ghost to her, she walked right through him._

"_I must be in a memory…" Endou thought out loud, "That's why she can't hear me…" _

_Endou followed her inside the high school, past the administration desk and into the second year hall way._

_She watched as her eyes lighten up as she spotted two boys in the same year walking out of a classroom._

"_Doumen-kun! Sakiyama-kun!" she yelled as she ran towards them._

_Endou watched as the two boys looked up, the same two boys he had played against back in middle school. Doumen Shuuichirou, the short midfielder who always wore a scarf, hair like a bird, had a blue and orange stripe on his face and his eyes were completely white. Sakiyama Shuuji, the defender with brassy, gold-coloured short hair and black eyes - He wore a white mask that covered his nose and mouth._

"_I've missed you guys so much!" She said as she hugged them._

_Doumen scratched his head and looked up at Sakiyama after they had been released from the hug._

"_Umm… sorry to be rude, but who are you?"_

_Yuzuki blinked at them, "Come on guys, I've been in France for two years and you've forgotten about me, remember, I'm Ito Yuzuki!"_

_Sakiyama looked at Doumen confused, "Sorry… we don't know any Ito-chan… you must have mistaken us for someone else… uhh, gomen… we have to go." Sakiyama said as he dragged Doumen by the back of his scarf and out of the hallway._

_Yuzuki admitted that it hurt a bit, I mean it was eight in the morning they probably weren't fully awake._

_She gasped as she noticed a familiar Mohawked haired boy (now with a full head of hair) sitting on a desk with two other familiar boys leaning on chairs talking to him._

"_Genda-kun! Sakuma-kun! Fudou-kun!"_

_The three turned their heads before letting out a polite wave before going back to their conversation._

"_Come on guys, I come back from France after two years and you ignore me!"_

_They looked at each other before Genda spoke up, "Gomen… are you new or something? We've never seen you here before." The others nodded in agreement._

_Yuzuki gasped, it was true… everyone really had forgotten about her. How could they? They p-promised didn't they?_

_She quickly ran out of the classroom, out of the halls, out of the school before she collapsed to the ground outside Teikoku High. Once again, the tears fell from her face and hit the pavement… but this time Genda hadn't been there to wipe them off her face._

"_Tch… must be another stupid fan girl or something," she heard Fudou say as she ran out the classroom._

"_T-they promised." She cried to herself._

_She'd been so excited to see her best friends and now look what happened._

"_They promised." It was barely as whisper before she noticed two twin shadows tower over her._

White flashed all around as Endou jumped back noticing he was back in his room.

He rubbed his eyes. What did he just see? Did he see Yuzuki's past right before his very eyes?

Yuzuki rubbed her head in slight pain. Of course Psyqualia could do that to you, even if you weren't the one using it.

"You saw my past didn't you?" Yuzuki asked him, her expression hadn't changed, or so it seemed.

"I-I-m sorry… I didn't mean to… I-It just happened." Endou stuttered out.

She gave him a small shy smile, "It's ok Endou… I trust you."

Trust

After what had happened the last few weeks he wondered if he could trust anybody again, but after the last few weeks here, the word trust had seemed to come back in mind.

"Psyqualia…" She started, "You can use it for power… but you can also use it to see into people's thoughts, feelings and even their past… but only if they trust you enough. The fact I didn't stop you and block you from seeing my past… well I don't know what but there's something about you that makes me feel like I should trust you… like for some reason I've trusted you before…

Onii-san"

"Onee-san," Endou smiled back at her.

"Can I ask you one thing Mamoru?" she turned to him

"Hm?"

"Well everyone here already knows your story… well word got around… but what did that Takuto kid say to you?

The question had caught him off guard, he hadn't thought about his own incident 'fully' since the day he got to the Shadow Paladin Mansion. He stared into space almost picturing the scene.

"S-sorry… you don't have to answer… I know how the past can bother," she stuttered, it must have been that bad for him.

"It's ok," he said quickly dismissing the topic.

She looked at the alarm clock that read a bright green 22:14.

"You may have been out for three days, but I think you'll be fine now, want to see your other siblings practise?"

"Really?" Endou pretty much jumped out of his bed.

"Come on… just take it easy or you'll faint," she took his hand and dragged him down to the CPX.

* * *

><p>"MAMORU ONII-SAN!" he heard two voices call out to him the moment he entered the CPX. Endou had followed Yuzuki all the way down to the CPX and it was almost 10:30PM. The room which once showed the soccer field of Raimon, empty with only himself and the twins now was filled with kids his age, older and younger, boys and girls… his siblings.<p>

The many faces turned as he walked to into the room which he now noticed looked quite like the field at Yokato High. Some smiled or waved politely at him before continued playing while others kept their same serious face on.

"Okay guys on formation C take a break, those of you on formation B stay on the field and formation A onto the field." Endou heard Kaito call out to the field.

"You are the captain of this team Mamoru," Yuzuki told him as he noticed the yellow captain band on his right arm, "Kaito-nii is your second-in-command and will be in command till you can fully grasp your power." Kaito nodded to him a polite hello before he got back to ordering people on the field.

"Has Mamoru-nii come to play with us?" Taiki and Takuya chirped. To Endou he wondered why the twins were still such a happy pair of brothers… maybe their past wasn't as bad as the rest.

"NO!" Yuzuki told the twins seriously, "Mamoru-nii is still resting after your little practise match. _Takuya_…" her eyes peered at him, "What did I say about going easy on him."

"Eeep," Takuya yelped in slight fear of the Shadow Paladin's only manager, "Uhh.. Taiki, they're calling us onto the field! Let's go!" He dragged of his twin brother before Yuzuki could say another word.

Yuzuki muttered some words which were two low for Endou to hear. He went to sit on the bench to watch the teams play.

"Hey," he said to the boy he sat next to who turned and nodded to him before focusing back into the game. He had black hair a few stands falling over his aqua blue eyes. A scar over his left cheek was easily noticed and he was quite fair skinned.

It was obvious he had been in the C formation as he had a towel around his shoulders and a water bottle between his feet.

The two sat silently side by side, Endou noticed the intensity of how serious he was while watching the game.

"Top right corner," the boy muttered and Endou jerked his head up.

"What?" he turned to him and the boy looked at him before turning back to the game.

"Sin-kun will pass to Kaito-nii will use his hissatsu to get past Alex and Yura-chan on defence, then he'll back pass Takuya who will shoot directly at the goal. He'll aim for the centre of the goal but will make it go in in the top right corner. Tetsuo won't be able to block this one."

"_Did he just manage to predict what was going to happen?" _Endou thought as he stared back onto the field.

Funny enough the boy who held the ball who he guessed was Sin passed left to Kaito. He raised one arm yelling "SUUUUN…" the lunging his arm ahead yelled "LIIIIIGHT!" A huge bright light cause the two defenders who he guessed were Alex and Yura to shield their eyes not being able to block Kaito from passing the ball forward.

He smirked at the two arrogantly then back passed to Takuya who was running behind him taking the ball and started running towards the goal. There were no more defenders in the way, just Takuya and the goalkeeper. Tetsuo who'd guessed was the goalkeeper placed both his arms out ready to stop the ball from reaching the net, "KOI!" he yelled and Takuya jumped high in the air bringing the ball with him and kicked it with much force.

Watching the ball carefully, Tetsuo sensed the ball was heading directly to the centre of the goal so made no attempt to move. Takuya smirked knowing Tetsuo had thought he'd covered the ball but his eyes widened when the ball changed direction and escaped to the net through the gap in the top right corner.

"How does he do that?" Endou asked himself out loud.

The boy who was sitting on the bench looked at him, "Make the ball curve?"

Endou nodded at him. I mean he shot it directly… how could it have curved? Could it have been magic?

"Taiki and Takuya both used play baseball in the summer when it was the soccer off season in their old school," the boy talked to him still staring at the field, "Somehow they were able to merge the two sports together using some of the things they do in baseball to their soccer. They can make their shoots curve like curve balls, suddenly drop like fork balls and shoot a lot much faster than normal players as if they are pitching on the mount."

Endou watched the twins as he saw Taiki thumbs up his brother from the opposite goal.

"You see Takuya played as pitcher and Taiki played as catcher… so it sorta helps them when Takuya plays forward and Taiki plays on goalkeep." The boy explained to him, his eyes never taken off the dusty Yokato High field, "Honestly, it's a pretty unique thing to come up with, musta taken them ages and a lot of hard work."

Endou nodded in agreement as he heard Kaito call out to the boy and the others on the bench, "Formation B off the field, Formation C back on!" he yelled as the boy who was sitting next to him chucked his towel to Yuzuki, squirted some water in his mouth and got up to get back on the field which had now changed from Yokato High to Teikoku Academy.

"Wait! What's your name?" Endou called out to him, he didn't want to forget his name, now that he had met another of his siblings.

The boy turned back to him, still having that serious look on his face, "The name's Sano, just Sano,"

He walked onto the field as Endou continued to watch the formations play off against each other, Endou still questioning how he was able to predict the gameplay

* * *

><p>Endou kicked the last soccer ball into the ball bin as he helped Yuzuki tidy the place up.<p>

"So how did you find practise, onii-san?"

He looked up to see the twins in front of him, fully changed out of their playing uniform and into their plain blue pyjamas.

"It was pretty cool," Endou said as the three waved goodbye to Yuzuki who was picking up the disgusting sweaty towels that lay on the floor.

"And how did you think about our other siblings?" Taiki asked him.

"But we're your favourite, ne?" Takuya butted in and Taiki elbowed him.

"They seem cool… there is so many of them I can't remember all of them." Endou shrugged avoiding Takuya's question.

"Don't worry, you'll know them over time, heck will introduce you to them tomorrow and stuff," Takuya told him.

They stayed silent for a few moments before Endou spoke up, "Hey guys?"

"Hm?" they asked simultaneously.

"Why is it that you guys seem more well… happier than most of the guys here… er no offense or anything."

The two stayed silent for a bit before Taiki spoke, "Well, we don't like to show our frustration like the rest of the guys."

"I mean we are just as angry with our past as the others are with theirs, but we'd rather have a clear head when we play, the anger just clouds up our minds to what we're really playing for," Takuya added.

Endou wanted to ask badly what really did happen in their past or even abuse his Psyqualia to see it for himself, but he knew the time would come when it would come. The time when the twins fully trusted him was when he'd know what had happened to him along with everyone else in the Shadow Paladin Mansion.

"So when exactly are we gonna take out revenge?" Endou asked the twins hoping to side away from the topic.

"Well my guess is in two years," Taiki told him, "Knowing my instinct, Oka-san will tell us to make our move on the next National U19 Soccer Grand Prix. That's the time when schools and clubs around the nation combine the best of their Junior and High school teams to form their best team and compete similarly like the Football Frontier."

"Some of our team will be at max nineteen at the time, and we'll be ranging of ages from junior high and high school so we'll probably be qualified to enter and defeat them a harsh defeat," Takuya butted in, "And if a team we want revenge on isn't on our block… then we'll just have to have our revenge in their practise time." The two of them smirked at the thought.

Endou recalled the last National U19 Soccer Grand Prix. It was held almost three years ago back when he was in first year of Raimon Junior High. Both Inazuma High and Raimon Junior High didn't have enough soccer players back then so they hadn't been able to compete – as much as Endou wanted to.

"Two years, huh?" Endou asked the twin as they made their way upstairs to the bedrooms.

"Stuck with us for two more years," they repeated him.

"This'll be interesting," he told himself as he said good night to the twins and they parted ways to their room.

Two years was a long time. Endou smirked,

"Gouenji, Kidou, Minna… Takuto." He sneered to himself in the darkness of his room, "Two more years… and I'll repay you for what you did to me."

Two

More

Years.

* * *

><p><span><strong>OCs Introduced in this chapter:<strong>

_**Sano, **__**Dime Sin, **___**Noire Alexandra, **___**Noble Yura, **__**Tetsuo Kurokaze **_

_**Other OCs in this chapter:  
><strong>_

_Ito Yuzuki, Kazuo Taiki and Takuya, Daiki Kaito_


	7. C R U S H E D

**Sorry posting this epic quick before I leave for camp! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong> | <span>7<span> | CRUSHED**

Gouenji Haruka smiled and turned her seat around the moment she heard the door to her office creak open. The tick tocking of the grandfather's clock that sat in the far corner of the room closest to the door struck four in the morning and the door widened. A figure moved slowly towards her in the shadows, flicking away the fringe of their hair in the process. The two candles that stood on either corner of her desk flickered in the darkness of the room.

"How has the progress been at Raimon?" she asked the figure who was still bathe in the darkness.

The figure seemed to smirk at the question, "Takuto had no choice but to go with the plan."

"Good, good." She was almost twiddling her thumbs at the thought, "So I guess that's phase one complete…."

The figure walked closer, not close enough to the light to fully reveal the figure but only their smirk that had been lit by the light of the candles

"Takuto seems very… hesitant on his actions about this, maybe I should REMIND him what will happen if he doesn't comply," the figure smirked once more as she gave him a nod of approval, "I'll give him props that the lies about Endou, the ones he told the rest of Inazuma High were certainly convincing," he chuckled and Haruka gave a slight smile.

"Excuse me Oka-san, I need to leave now to reach Soccer Practise," said the figure.

"Very well my child," She stood up out of her seat, walked towards the figure and ruffled their hair, "Play well my child."

The figure smirked one last time before heading out the door.

"Phase one complete, Phase two on the go."

* * *

><p>"DARK GOD HAND!" Endou yelled as the greyish black fist caught Daiki's dark powered hissatsu with ease.<p>

It had been a month since Endou's first goalkeeping practise and he had almost mastered using dark hissatsu and the power of Psyqualia. Currently the four Psyqualia users were playing hard out on Endou, lashing on hissatsu after hissatsu to see what h could fend off. Some of the team were scattered in the room watching as they hadn't been bothered to leave after practise.

The first two weeks had been a tough road for him. After fainting after the first four practises and needing three days each to fully recovered he had finally started to get the hang of it – He was even able to catch Takuya's 'baseball' shots where even the toughest of goalkeepers had a hard time catching.

Kicking the ball high in the air, Taiki and Takuya jumped towards the ball before kicking it with great force, "SHADOW AEROBLAST ATTACK!" they yelled as a soccer ball backed with a strong beam of dark force headed towards the goal.

Endou focused his eyes on the ball; focusing his anger into one spot he released his Keshin. Unlike the usual purple cloud that appeared whenever a user released their Keshin, the cloud was a mix of blacks and greys.

"GREAT THE DARK" Endou yelled, as what once was the golden hand… his original keshin, was now a hand that matched the colour of the Keshin cloud – dark, shadowy with a mix of black and grey. He let the psyqualia glow take over him as he felt himself gain its power, strengthening the power of the keshin. He smirked at himself as he could feel the power draining to him.

Clutching the ball firmly in his hands as he caught the ball with ease, he smirked at the twins who smiled at each other.

"Onii-san, you've finally mastered it." Takuya ran up to him, "Both dark aura and Psyqualia."

"Why not test Mamoru in a little game? Since he's finally mastered it Kaito gave an approving nod at him, "or are you still feeling too weak to play with us Mamoru?" he playfully jeered at Endou.

He looked at the twins then back at Endou, "After all, you haven't joined us in practise, let alone a game."

It was true. Endou was still yet to join the rest of the team in practise because he had only just been able to master his powers.

"I'm in," Endou nodded at Kaito and the boy nodded back.

Takuya was close to jumping along with him, when Taiki pulled him towards the benches by his ear, "You've played too much today, you'll faint if you play anymore."

Kaito looked around the room eying the remains of the team that hadn't already drifted to bed.

"SORA-KUN! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE, WE NEED YOU!" Kaito yelled at Kisora, a boy his age with the noticeable pointy ears and sharp canine teeth. His light brown hair fell slightly on his face, a few strands falling over his matching brown eyes. Underneath his black and blue Shadow Paladin uniform, an orange t-shirt was worn beneath while two wristbands with the words 'baka' and 'over life' in big black letters clung to his wrists.

Endou recalled one of Kaito and his breakfast hour talks where he talked about his old school. Apparently Kisora and Kaito had been former teammates and both good friends too. Both shared similar classes and both on the same team. Last but not least, Kaito told him they left Yokato and joined the Shadow Paladin at the same time – both were looking forward when they will get their chance to playoff Yokato High School when the time came.

As curious as Endou was, to know their past, he knew that he still would have to wait for when the time came.

Kisora nodded politely at Endou as Kaito continued to call out more names and the game commenced.

The game was a pretty simple game: One goalkeeper, one defender and one midfielder against two more midfielders and a forward or a midfielder (In this case, he made it three midfielders on his team). It was a simple three on three attack and defend match, one team focused on getting a goal while at the same time not letting the defending team take the ball away from them.

Endou noticed that Kaito had made the teams of three as equal as possible. His team (the defending team) consisted of Kisora (the boy Kaito had called to) as the defender and Sano (the boy he had met during the first practise) as the midfielder.

Kaito on the other hand led the attacking team picking two other boys he had seen during practise.

The boy he recalled as Sin that had been in Sano's prediction played as the first midfielder. Dime Sin, as Endou recalled his full name, short blond hair, light skinned, blood red eyes and a fiery attitude – how could he forget him?

Endou always saw the thirteen year old hanging out with another girl and boy both older than him and even so, Endou still hadn't managed to learn the names of all his siblings so he couldn't recall their names. Kaito had often muttered about his rude, stubborn, and idiotic loudmouth personality but complimented that he was both a talented forward and midfielder.

The second boy who played as the second midfielder was also easy to remember. Tsurumi Zazie was the first half of the Tsurumi twins and the two fifteen year olds reminded him of the other pair of twins that were in the Shadow Paladin.

The five foot tall midfielder stood ready to play as he stood behind Kaito, soccer ball under his left foot. Under his red Masked Yaiba cap, his spikey raven hair and long bangs stuck out messily. His hands that wore white lined, black and red fingerless skaters' gloves clenched in a tight ball of a fist that lay by each of his sides. Finishing his appearance, like his brother he wore a pair of white square-rimmed goggles.

"Kaito Onii-san, Zazie-kun and Sin-kun against Sano-kun, Kisora onii-san and I, huh?" Endou thought it excitedly, "Let the games begin!"

* * *

><p>The six were breathing hard and sweat dripped from their faces. Endou had to admit that Kaito was definitely a strong player – after all he was defending his shoots. He watched as Zazie gave a thumbs up to his twin brother Remi who had been sitting in the sidelines, his arm in a cast after an injury in their previous practise. Zazie, Sin, Sano, Kisora… they were all very strong. They made it look so easy when he watched the practises, but after playing against them, now he truly felt how much pain they had gone through to get this strong.<p>

The score was tied 9 goals for the attacking team and 9 saves for the defending team. If their team stopped this last shot, they'd win the game but if they let the score become 9-10 in favour of the attacking team, the Kaito's team would win.

Sano looked in all directions as clone versions of Sin surrounded him unaware that Sin had yelled "DEMONS' PLAY", using his hissatsu to bypass him with the ball dribbling fast at his feet. He smirked back at the confused Sano but reacted just in time to see Kisora jump in front of him to block his path.

Kisora acting quick and nimble to get the ball of Sin's feet fell forward as Sin faked left before backpassing to Zazie knowing he had come to his aid.

Sin fell back and guarded Kisora to stop him from getting to Zazie but Sano had returned to steal the ball from him.

"FREEZING DARKNESS!" he yelled as dark energy sifted from the ground, circling and surrounding the ball completely before it froze confusing Zazie in the process.

It looked like the defending team had secured their victory as the ball floated towards Sano's feet, but a few inches before the ball reached him, Kaito appeared out of nowhere, grabbing the ball between his feet taking it away from the other four players.

"SUUUUN…" lunging his raised arm in front of him, yelled "LIIIIIGHT!" the familiar huge light caused Sano, Kisora and even Zazie and Sin to block their eyes from the blinding light. With that, Kaito was able to push past Sano and Kisora and headed towards the goal at great speed.

It was only Endou blocking the goal, the only obstacle Kaito had before he could score the goal and win the game.

"KOI!" Endou yelled, calling Kaito to give him his best shot.

Kaito grinned knowing to give it his all and kicked the ball with as much force as he could.

Endou brought his arm back in a fist and swung it back forward in contact with the ball. The ball punched with a shadowy flamed fist, " "

He pushed his fist forward, increasing the strength of each fiery punch to gain control of the ball. Even if this wasn't a hissatsu shot, it was still one powerful shot. Unfortunately the ball had so much power, it knocked Endou back. Luckily for Endou, Kisora headed the ball out of the field before it entered the goal.

Endou let out a sigh as the six fell to the ground in exhaustion, if it wasn't for Kisora, then Kaito's team would have surely won.

"Great job, you won."

Endou looked up to see Kaito with his hand reaching down on him. He grinned back at him as he accepted the hand and Kaito pulled him back up, giving him a water bottle of which he gladly drained.

"The was a good match," Zazie told the older boys on his team and he shook hands with them.

Sin merely nodded, still slightly pissed about losing but accepted the lost and shook hands a long with Zazie. He was glad that it was rather his own team he had lost to rather than someone else's, but still a loss was a loss and he knew he needed to make up for it later... to get stronger and even better of course.

Kaito looked at the watch that was on his wrist that was now blinking a green 4:15AM. They'd been playing for over an hour since practise ended at three. Kisora, Sano and Sin had already left the minute they shook hands with his team, all three tired from the game and from practise itself. Zazie was still on the bench packing his stuff while talking to Remi who had stayed till the end to watch. Eventually they both left leaving the room with just Kaito and Endou.

Endou watched as Kaito kicked the last remaining ball skilfully around the room. But it made Endou question, it made him think.

_The score had been tied 5-5 in their match. Sano had gotten possession of the ball, all he had to do was kick it out of the field and it would be a win for the defending team. His eyes glinted as he jumped high with the ball secured at his feet, avoiding Sin's sliding tackle and attempt to get the ball. _

_Sano grinned knowing the space was finally free to get the ball out of the field, but just as he was about to kick the ball, a figure stopped his motion. Kaito smirked at him knowing he was fully guarded from kicking the ball out and Zazie had covered Kisora from assisting him._

_Left… right… His attempts to fake and feint were failing to get him past Kaito. It was almost like… he could read all his movements… just like any __**pro defender**__ could. But how? Kaito only played Midfielder… well that's what he told Endou anyway._

_Endou continued to watch Kaito's movements in awe as he managed to steal the ball from Sano, bypassed Kisora guarded by Zazie and kicked it straight into the goal. Endou was still overwhelmed by Kaito's skill to read __**like a defender could**__, he had made no attempt to stop the easy ball._

"Mamoru!"

"Mamoru!"

"MAMORU!"

Endou blinked back into reality as Kaito snapped his fingers in front of him.

"Come back down to earth Mamoru-kun," Kaito smirked, "Otherwise you may never come down again."

Endou laughed dryly as Kaito had sat down next to him.

"What were you thinking of before? You were so out of it." Kaito asked him.

"Erm… nothing… nothing," Endou mumbled as Kaito noticed him staring at the ball.

"You were watching me just now… and you were watching me during that game… seriously, what's up?"

"It's just…" Endou had now picked up the ball and was staring at the hexagonal patterns in his hands, he looked at him, "Have you ever played as a defender before… those moves in the game… how you were able to easily take the ball off Sano-kun…"

Endou's sentence drifted the minute he saw Kaito's usual arrogant look turn into a more serious one.

"I-I'm sorry Kaito onii-san… if it was your past or anything…" Endou stuttered.

"You want to know don't you?" Kaito stared at him, his serious face seemed to burn Endou's face right from the eyes.

"You don't have to tell me anything… if you don't want to…" Endou stared back at him, but before he knew it… he was once again drowning in the past of Daiki Kaito's hazel eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Endou blinked his eyes open once more. Now knowing how it felt like to be sucked into someone else's past… he knew he was in Kaito's. <em>

_Dust flew in many directions as Endou realised he was standing in the centre of Yokato High's soccer field. It was the same field as the time he had played Yokato Junior High since both schools shared the same field. Knowing what he had to do, his eyes covered the area in all directions looking for 'past Kaito'._

_His eyes landed on a group of boys in the Yokato High soccer uniform, laying out on the field sweating from practise. It was obviously break time as the players were draining their bottles of precious water and chucking towels over their heads to keep the heat off this __**unusual**__ hot day. _

_Finally from out the group of boys, he noticed two familiar first year players walk off the field away from the rest of the group. Being Endou of course – he followed them._

"_Sora-kun… I don't know what to do," one boy said, he had brown messy hair very familiar hazel eyes._

"_Kaito onii-san…" Endou thought as he watched the two boys. He had noticed that Kaito's hazel eyes seemed a lot brighter than it currently was and his now current neck long hair was still short below the ear. Kisora looked partly the same except he looked slightly shorter and younger._

_Kisora looked at him and frowned. He was not used to his fellow joker being so down, "Do about what?" he questioned him. _

_Kaito looked up at him from the bench he was sitting at, "I really want to focus on my studies for a bit... I know exams are a while away and we're only first years but I want to do well in these exams Only problem is I'll have to take a break on Soccer for about a month… but I don't want to leave the team hanging."_

_Although it wasn't like his personality, Kisora gave him a smile of pity, "So what are you going to do?"_

_Kaito placed his head in his hands before running a hand through his messy brown hair, "Well… I was thinking Nomiya should take over for a bit if I ask him… you know Nomiya right? My younger brother."_

_Kisora nodded as he began to lean against the wall beside him, his arms now folded, "It's only for a month right? Cause… it'll be weird having another defender besides you beside me."_

_Kaito laughed, "Come one Sora-kun, there are two other defenders on our team too remember?"_

_Kisora nodded and laughed, "But the other defenders in the team are all third year students… you're the only other defender I can rely on."_

"_Well it's only for a month anyway," Kaito grinned back at him, he'd finally come to his decision._

"_DAIKI! SORA-KUN!" they heard a voice call them. They turned around to see fellow Forward and Kaito's best friend, Len run up to them._

"_Len-kun!" The two greeted the boy. Len, was a small but shy boy also in his first year. He and Kaito had been best friends since the second year of Yokato Junior High when Kaito first transferred into Yokato. _

_The smaller boy's emerald green eyes were glimmering as he spoke to them, "Kantoku says we have to get back to practise," he told the two._

_Kaito ruffled his short chartreuse hair, "Thanks Grasshead," he teased as he and Kisora made their way back to the field._

_._

_One Month Later_

_._

"_The one buried under a killer rockslide of books has finally resurrected to the soccer field!" Kisora joked as Kaito placed the last books away in his locker, "So you're finally coming back right?"_

_After a month of intense studying, Kaito had finally done what he thought was enough studying. He'd finally decided to lay down the books and once again hit the soccer field._

"_Yup! All set for exams… finally!" Kaito replied cheerfully, "So tell me, how's Nomiya doing on the team?"_

_The night after Kaito had decided to take a break from soccer and pay attention to his studies, he had asked his younger brother Nomiya to substitute him for a month. He didn't want to leave the team hanging one short of a defender and knowing his younger brother played soccer too, he knew he could reply on him. _

_Daiki Nomiya was actually a Junior High student at Yokato Junior, but had skipped a few grades and as early as he was, was also currently attending Yokato High. Now that Kaito was back in play, he surely didn't need to play in his spot any longer._

"_I never knew he was a good defender like you Kaito," Kisora told him, "I mean, he's not you or anything but he knows how to defend."_

_Kaito smiled knowing he had left his position in good hands. It would be even cool, now that he was back, the two Daiki siblings could play in one team._

_._

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T PLAY AS A REGULAR?" Kaito yelled at the coach during break. He was earshot away from the team as he talked to the coach about getting his position back._

_The coach rubbed the back of his neck, "Look Daiki, I'm sorry but the team has gotten used to your brother filling in your spot. They've mastered endless strategies with him and the nationals are in our reach… I just can't afford to let him go."_

"_But I was the original regular on the team, I've just been away for one month and I'm already replaced?... he was only supposed to fill in for me… not take over completely!" Kaito was frustrated. _

_How could his slacker brother take his spot as a regular on the team? He hadn't worked for that spot as hard as Kaito did. With Kaito there was much sweat, blood and tears… and yet his brother had managed to steal his spot without straining a muscle. _

"_I'm sorry Daiki… I mean if you want, you can always be an extra player… but now the whole lineup is completely set up,"_

"_No Kantoku… if you're going to just give away that spot to that slacker, he has to play for it." Kaito started to clench his fists that were on his side, "I worked so hard for that spot… and you're giving it away so easily to someone who never even had to work as hard as I did. He may be my brother… but I know him better than anyone else._

_The coach nodded before he sighed as he dismissed Kaito._

* * *

><p><em>The match of the defenders – Kaito versus Nomiya- was held a week later. After the coach told Nomiya, the two brothers didn't dare to make eye contact nor speak to each other – not even at home.<em>

_The defenders match was held on a dark and cloudy day… almost sure it was going to rain. Kaito and Nomiya stood a distance, side by side in front of the goal, their fists were clenched tight ready to take home the victory. Kaito's best friend Len stood on the other side facing the two with a ball at his feet. His emerald eyes had become serious and whoever he passed to… it was in his hands._

"_This defenders match is a sudden death match between Daiki Kaito and Daiki Nomiya. Whoever is able to defend Len's shoot and keep possession of the ball will keep their position in the team." He heard the coach call out before he motioned to Len._

_Kaito felt confident. Of course Len WOULD pass to him right? After all he WAS his best friend… but why was he smirking at him._

"_SOLAR…" Len jumped high in the air, kicking the ball with his right foot towards the two. "BOOST!" he yelled as his foot made contact with the ball… but it didn't seem to be heading in his direction… but at Nomiya._

_It went all too fast for him… _

_He tried to run in front of him… but…_

_The next thing he saw was pure darkness… all he could remember was the smirk on Len's face._

* * *

><p>"So… you didn't win?" Endou asked him. Kaito didn't say anything, he just looked on the floor. His silence was an acceptance to Endou's question. He also didn't undertand… why did Kaito's story feel so… unfinished?<p>

"And … what happened to Len? … I mean he is your best friend right?" Endou was afraid of the answer… hoping he wasn't pushing his asking too far.

Kaito just looked at him with a soft smile, "After that… I don't consider him to be my best friend… and besides this is also Kisora's story to tell…"

Endou let him go without further question as he walked away to his room.

Endou rubbed his eyes as he watched two shadowy figures walk out from the hallway that led to their mother's office. He had woken up with a dry mouth and was heading down the stairs that led to the main hall from the bedroom floor towards the kitchen on the west wing of the ground floor.

He was just about to turn down the second set of sets when he had felt a familiar presence as well as the clicking of shoes down the hallway. He ducked behind the railing of the first set of stairs, peaking through its gaps. He could barely see the outline of the two shadows; the darkness of the mansion shaded their appearance in dark shadows.

"Have a safe trip back, ok?"

He heard the first voice say to the second figure, recognizing it has his 'mother's'.

"Don't worry Oka-san,"

He heard the second voice talk. It seemed deadly familiar, yet he couldn't place who it was though it certainly wasn't one of his 'brothers'' or sisters'' voices,

"I will assure this mission's success."

"_Who was that person?" _Endou thought to himself as he watched the figure run out of the mansion and into the darkness of the night, _"And what mission were they talking about?"_

* * *

><p><span><strong>OCs Introduced in this chapter:<strong>

_**Kisora, Tsurumi Zazie, Tsurumi Remi, _Ninomiya Len_**_

_**Other OCs in this chapter:  
><strong>_

_Takuto Ryota, Kazuo Taiki and Takuya, Daiki Kaito, Dime Sin, Sano, Gouenji Haruka_


	8. F A M I L I A R I T Y

_I don't own Inazuma Eleven or Psyqualia (belongs to CardFight! Vanguard). OCs go to their respective owners!_

* * *

><p><strong> | <span>8<span> | FAMILIARITY**

Takuto Ryota gulped inwardly as his phone started to vibrate and a certain name appeared on the ID.

"Take five guys, you're gonna need it," he sneered to the rest of the team before walking away to a dark corner of a school building far away from the field.

The team just muttered incoherent words as he walked away, Takuto only catching the words, "damn him," and "jerk".

… but he couldn't blame them… it was half his fault his teammates had to see the horrid guy he had become.

He hesitated slightly whether to answer it or not but it wasn't too long before he pushed the answer button and held the phone to his ear.

"Hello," it was barely a whisper that came from his mouth.

"Aw Takuto-kun, not sounding as happy as you should be to be hearing from me," the voice on the other end jeered at him.

Takuto just kept silent, he knew that HE wouldn't be calling for no reason.

"Oka-san's been keeping an eye on you," the voice said after acknowledging he wasn't replying to his "friendly" hello, "She's starting to expect…**_ a lot more_ **from you."

Takuto's frown dropped further… how much more does that woman want him to act like this?

"Of course she's not disappointed about your current actions towards those silly Inazuma High kids … but she wants you take it up to the next level," the voice continued to taunt him, "I'm pretty sure you don't need a reminder of what will happen if you don't follow HER orders."

Takuto ran a hand through his hair. As much as he hated what he was doing, it was for his own good and he didn't want his "reminder" to actually happen.

"I understand," he stated simply.

"Good," the voice seemed to be smirking, "Remember Oka-san's watching."

Those were his last words before the voice hung up.

Takuto clenched his phone hard in his hands almost ready to throw the phone at the nearest object yet restrained himself from doing so.

How could things lead up to this? He just wanted to stop what he was doing, stop what he was doing to the people around him… hurting them.

He never wanted this to happen… what did he do to deserve this? What did he do for HER to deserve this?

Right now, all he could do was follow orders… one mistake could lead to everything going for the worst.

Because right now, the only thing he was focused on is getting HER back, to make sure SHE was safe and for HER to not suffer the consequences if he managed to make even one small mistake.

* * *

><p><em>I had a dream, which was not all a dream.<br>The bright sun was extinguish'd, and the stars_

_Did wander darkling in the eternal space,_  
><em>Rayless, and pathless, and the icy earth<em>

_Swung blind and blackening in the moonless air;_  
><em>Morn came, and went and came, and brought no day,<em>

_And men forgot their passions in the dread_  
><em>Of this desolation; and all hearts<em>

_Were chill'd into a selfish prayer for light:_

_To look once more into each other's face;  
>Happy were those who dwelt within the eye.<em>

"Endou-kun?"

Darkness. Was this new life always surrounded in darkness?

He looked up to see where the voice was coming from, but the world he viewed through his eyes was once again filled with darkness.

"Who are you?"

Déjà vu?

This feeling… it felt too familiar…

He heard a voice chuckle from behind yet as he turned around all he could see was the world consumed with darkness.

The voice chuckled as Endou proceeded to yell, "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk… Endou-kun," he followed the taunting voice through the darkness. It's jeering the only sign of direction.

Then it stopped.

The voice stopped.

So he stopped.

And somewhat, a distance away from Endou a boy appeared.

His face shadowed his appearance leaving Endou questionable to his identity. His hair, a familiar brown… where had he seen that hair before?!

Endou gritted his teeth as he came standing face to face with the owner of this taunting voice. To Endou, the gap between them was list a deep river, the line that mustn't be crossed.

"What do you want?" Endou repeated harshly. He didn't know who this guy was… but despite the familiar feeling.

The figure smirked, "I'll be looking forward to our match Endou-kun."

"Match?" Endou questioned, "Wait tell me who you are?"

Then it hit him.

_Endou rubbed his eyes as he watched two shadowy figures walk out from the hallway that led to their mother's office. He had woken up with a dry mouth and was heading down the stairs that led to the main hall from the bedroom floor towards the kitchen on the west wing of the ground floor._

_He was just about to turn down the second set of sets when he had felt a familiar presence as well as the clicking of shoes down the hallway. He ducked behind the railing of the first set of stairs, peaking through its gaps. He could barely see the outline of the two shadows; the darkness of the mansion shaded their appearance in dark shadows._

_"Have a safe trip back, ok?"_

_He heard the first voice say to the second figure, recognizing it has his 'mother's'._

_"Don't worry Oka-san,"_

_He heard the second voice talk. It seemed deadly familiar, yet he couldn't place who it was though it certainly wasn't one of his 'brothers'' or sisters'' voices,_

_"I will assure this mission's success."_

_"__Who was that person?"__Endou thought to himself as he watched the figure run out of the mansion and into the darkness of the night,__"And what mission were they talking about?"_

He didn't have much time to ask as the boy's image started to fade away, "WAIT! TELL ME WHO YOU ARE?"

"Only time will tell… Endou-kun…"

"WAIT!

The boy let the darkness eat him as he sank deep down into the shadowy nightmare surrounding Endou. All he could hear was the fading voice of the 'ghost' who talked to him.

"_Endou-kun."_

"_Endou-kun."_

_"Nani?_" Endou blinked several times before coming back down to earth.

Endou rolled out of bed the following morning with a frown on his face. After the night of his first practise, he had hardly had a wink of sleep. Not because of practise though, no he had loved his first practise which too be honest was the first time he had felt happy in such a long time. Yet there was something else that kept him up:

_"I will assure this mission's success."_ The words echoed in his mind.

The first thing that lingered in his mind about the statement was how familiar the voice sounded. Of course it couldn't have been any of his new siblings – he'd stayed with them for so long already that he'd gotten used to the sound of their voices. Could it have been someone from Inazuma High? But he knew the voices of his ex-teammates just as well as his new siblings… why couldn't he put a finger on it?

And mission? Endou automatically assumed it was the mission of getting back at their old teammates for forgetting them… but something just felt… like there was something more to it than just that.

After taking a shower and changing into a plain black hoodie and jeans, he wandered into the unusually empty kitchen. Still in thought as he grabbed a cereal box, bowl and spoon from the cupboard and a carton of milk from the fridge, kicking the door closed as he left for the dining room. Lightly dropping his breakfast onto the table, pulled out on of the chairs in the long table and started pouring the milk and Fruit Loops in the bowl before taking a spoonful in his mouth.

Of course most of the team didn't usually plan to wake up till around lunch with the exception of Kaito and occasionally the Kazuo twins who would wake up at nine AM for early breakfast. Yet here he was up at six AM with only a good three hours sleep.

A sudden whisper and a clamber of feet down the stairs broke the silence as Endou looked up from his cereal.

"Coast is clear," one of the voices said. Endou got up from his seat and walked to the mansion's entrance to see four of his younger siblings (Two girls and two guys) trying to sneak out of the house.

"Where you guys going?" Endou spoke and the four looked up at Endou.

The younger boy sighed, "Oh it's just Endou-nii."

Endou took a good look at the four as he tried to remember their names, he knew that despite the fact he had already been in the Shadow Paladin mansion for a good three months already, he didn't talk to most of his other siblings as much as Kaito and the Kazuo twins.

The youngest boy in the group, Dime Sin, as he had recalled remembering the first time he had watched them practise, was a talented forward and midfielder. He had short blond hair with a short fringe which covered his bloody red eyes and was also light skinned. He was pretty hard to forget because of his rude and stubborn loudmouth personality and on the field was often pretty short tempered too.

He recalled Sin pretty well as he was always found hanging by one of the other girls and the other boy in the group.

The girl older by a year, whose name was Denero Jade seemed to lead the little 'gang' was a talented player on their team able to play Forward, Midfielder and Defense Her long black hair was tied up in a ponytail using several different colour hair ties and her fringe parted to the left with streaks of bright purple jade which matched the colours of her beautiful jade eyes. On her right wrist, a top her lightly tanned skin, she wore a black bracelet with the word RazR written in bright green and a pair of purple and black DJ headphone wound their way around her neck. Endou knew Jade wasn't usually one for words but it had surprised Endou that the one time he did talk to her she admitted she had never played for a team before.

Utau RazR the eldest in the group and only a year younger than Endou at fifteen years of age nodded to Endou a silent 'Good Morning'. The forward ran a hand through his short spiky hair which highlighted his beautiful emerald green eyes and light skin. A silver cross necklace hung from his neck while a diamond earring pierced onto his left earlobe.

Finally, the youngest girl in the group, who was thirteen just like Sin, had her usual frown plastered onto her face. Noble Yura threw a piercing glare at Endou, then back at the other three players before huffing and started placing her shoes on. Her long straight hair was tied up in a messy ponytail and her glaring eyes were a bright snow white which seemed to darken every time she laid an eye on anyone. Unlike the other three who were wearing a pair of black and blue Shadow Paladin tracksuits, she was the only one wearing casual clothing: A red coloured short sleeved T-Shirt with a black jacket similar to the orange jacket Gouenji wore a long with denim shorts and boots.

Of course Endou remembered her clearly well, although he got along well with most of the team, she herself was one of the few who seem to clearly have no respect for anyone, not even her siblings. Endou felt the she already had a grudge against him… yet he didn't know why. It's not like he did anything to her… did he?

"Where are you guys going?" Endou didn't bother with a morning greeting.

He knew very well that they weren't allowed to leave the mansion at all. Only a few were granted permission to leave once in a while, whom most were the older kids such as Kaito, Kisora and Endou. The twins on the other hand were also able to leave every so often running errands for their 'mother'.

"It's none of your business _CAPTAIN_. I was going to make a little visit somewhere," hissed Yura, "Yet _THEY_…" she motioned to the other three, "decide to sneak out the same day as me to go and spy on their old school Teikoku Academy."

It was pretty obvious that Yura was not pleased by the other three's actions which caused Sin to glare at her.

"Like we purposely planned to go out the same day as you," Sin retorted.

"You guys know Oka-san is gonna kill us if you guys go out of the mansion's border's right?" Endou told the four which resulted in Yura gritting her teeth.

"Endou-nii, could you come with us then, please?" Jade asked him in almost a soft whisper; her Jade eyes looked at him with sorrow and despire.

Endou sighed as RazR and Sin looked at him with a pleading look in their eyes. He'd rather not let Oka-san punish the four for going out when something important to them had hit their mind.

"Okay…fine...," Endou gave in as he ran down the hall to find his shoes before the five of them scrambled out the door.

* * *

><p><span><strong>OCs Introduced in this chapter:<strong>

Denero Jade Utau RazR

_**Other OCs in this chapter:  
><strong>_

_ Gouenji Haruka, Noble Yura, _Dime Sin__


End file.
